My Favorite Husband
by Marronett
Summary: Missing for five years and presumed dead, a man returns home on the day of his wife's second marriage and hilarious chaos erupts. AU Mamoru/Usagi
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Favorite Husband

Summary: Missing for five years and presumed dead, a man returns home on the day of his wife's second marriage.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Hello dear friends. I finished this gem perhaps last year and have just kept forgetting to post it. My mom and I's favorite old movie is My Favorite Husband and I thought it would be hilarious to put our favorite characters in that situation. This is an AU story that does not fit in with my take on the cannon (check out my profile) yet as always it will have references like Usagi is only the Queen of Earth because she marries the King of Earth. That is just common sense to me since sure just because she is super powerful doesn't mean she should claim a planet that isn't hers... it's rude. Just saying.  
But no other references so you wouldn't need to read any of my other stories... but you should because they love to be read.

Excited to hear what you think!

* * *

 _Slowly he unwrinkled the paper she had hurled at his feet and glanced towards her hunched back. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he let out a deep sigh walking up to her._

 _"Don't be so hard on yourself Usako," his voice washed over her and her back straightened as her eyes narrowed. "A thirty isn't that bad," she heard his mocking tone that time and spun around, her bottom lip pushing out in a cruel pout as her eyebrows knit in fury. Oh he was so infuriating._

 _"You are such a jerk!" Her voice pitched and slowly Mamoru's fingers closed around the test grade and her eyes dropped as they filled with tears. Having your boyfriend find your worst test score was just something a fragile fifteen year old shouldn't be faced with. It could be worse she realized… he could be making fun of her as Tuxedo Kamen instead of very cute high school genius Chiba Mamoru._

 _"Yes, well I'm starting to think that's a quality you like in me," his voice had quieted as he leaned in closer to her and she let out a low growl. Oh the nerve… couldn't he just cut her some slack? Wasn't he supposed to be loving and understanding in her time of need? What a dopey…. Her train of thoughts faltered as she felt his finger gently rub under her chin making her head lift. He grinned down at her and she felt her throat constrict as redness traveled to her cheeks. Oh how could he make such butterflies appear in her stomach… She gulped nervously as her eyes blinked up towards him. "Get over it," he mumbled before he bent down and kissed her nose tenderly. Her jaw dropped as he turned away from her to head towards their favorite spot and she let out a growl._

 _"Oh Mamo-chan!" She cried rushing after him and he held out his hand to her. Angrily she took it and squeezed his fingers roughly between her own. He pulled her to him and into his embrace, his free fingers tickling at her sides._

 _"I love you Usako and no bad grade will ever change that…" His words mingled into her hair and her fighting body stopped and than relaxed against him, a warm feeling passing over her as another blush took over her cheeks. His lips gently kissed her head as he held onto her frame tightly._

 _"We'll always be together won't we Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked softly and he let out a deep satisfied breath looking towards the setting sun._

 _"Always Usako."  
_

* * *

Cold. Her frame sat straight up and she clutched the thin sheet around her. Her body jumped alive as if a hundred needles had stabbed her at once. Her eyes frantically looked around the dark room as she tried to silence her deep breaths. Tears pricked at her eyes. She hadn't dreamed about him in over two years…

Movement stirred beside her and she gulped clutching the sheets.

"What is it Usagi-chan?" Mizuno Ami's quiet voice was groggy as she pulled herself slowly to a sitting position beside her best friend.

"I just had a dream," Usagi whispered quietly and touched her head as if it would stop the jolting nerves down her body. Ami yawned pulling herself into full consciousness as she leaned towards her Princess.

"What kind of dream?" Ami asked softly and Usagi shook her head slowly as pain silently flashed in her eyes. Ami glanced at her and felt the small blonde's hesitation. "I'll wake Rei if you don't tell me," Ami whispered and Usagi glanced at her with an expression slightly akin to horror. Soft azure eyes stared the blonde down, her bottom lip curling into a smile and Usagi let out a breath and a small smile fell to her lips again.

Her apartment was successfully trashed. Not that she kept it clean very often anyway. Ami cleaned mostly. She use to live with Minako-chan during their first year of college yet that turned out to be a disaster… Usagi seemed to have brought the bad side out of the idol and their untidy habits caused her manager to give her the boot unceremoniously. Though it had been the thing to live with a popular idol during the first semester of college it proved extremely helpful to live with Ami during the rest of it. Now back to the reason her apartment was trashed… it was a bachelorette party. It was an early one of course because the wedding wasn't for another week but any excuse for a party was taken. At least that had always been Makoto's philosophy, which was why the five of them lay sprawled out on mattresses and sleeping bags across she and Ami's living room floor. In the back of her mind she hoped this wouldn't be the last time they would get this chance to be together like this… Rationally she thought they would always be together… would this marriage change that? Would it change their past since it so obviously would change the future?

She felt nostalgia wash over her… Maybe that was why she had dreamt… she stopped her thoughts and pushed a smile onto her lips and let out a breath. She missed them. It was especially great to have Minako-chan around again.

She felt the skin on her arm being twisted and she silently gasped turning to the offending hand that had pinched her to get her attention.

"Dream Usagi-chan," Ami whispered, her eyes telling her roommate that she was wide awake. Usagi nodded sheepishly and let out a soft breath.

"It was about him but it's nothing, I'm fine," Usagi finished with confidence and Ami's face softened and she scooted closer to her friend.

"Oh. It's been quite a long time since you've had a dream about him Usagi-chan. Are you sure you're…" Ami began and Usagi nodded and leaned her forehead against Ami's as a smile overtook her lips.

"Of course. I'm fine. Let's get some sleep. We have a busy week ahead of us," her voice had restored its natural cheerfulness and Ami looked over her carefully once more and finally nodded in confirmation.

"Ok," she whispered and slowly they sunk back into their make-shift beds. Usagi's eyes stared at the half-open of the brain many of their operations. Things weren't like they had been in high school with them running after youmas and defeating the Dark Kingdom. As she got older, everything seemed to mature… though they weren't scouts anymore it was their duty to protect the planet… in that she would always remember him, she would keep her promise to always protect it for him and to always be happy.

"Everything will be all right Usagi-chan… I'm behind you in everything you do," Ami's voice said quietly in a half-yawn and Usagi smiled softly at her.

"Arigato," Usagi whispered before they were claimed by sleep. This week was going to be rough.

* * *

Her lips parted to release a yawn and a hand grabbed onto her arm suddenly yanking her out of the apartment.

"Come Usagi-chan. Fitting day," Rei's voice was annoyingly cheerful for so early in the morning. She stumbled after the priestess towards the elevator and a smile finally traveled onto her lips. Fitting day. Her eyes opened fully inside of the elevator and she smiled at the face beside her.

"Excited Usagi-chan?" Minako asked and Usagi nodded happily linking her arm through the pop idols as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the lobby floor.

She had four bridesmaids. She had wanted eight yet three were unavailable and the last opted to be the flower girl. She let out a deep breath and her lips widened into a smile as the sunlight hit her face. The limo pulled up before her and she glanced at Minako with suspicion. A small smile fell to the idol's lips and Makoto was the first to move. She opened the door and dove inside followed by Ami and Rei.

"My princess must travel in style," Minako said simply and Usagi grinned hopping in herself followed by the leader of her senshi.

"Has he picked up his tux?" Rei asked glancing over a small notebook with a "to do" list on it. Usagi nodded.

"He owns one so there is no big deal in that… Papa and Shingo went to get theirs yesterday," Usagi responded dutifully as Ami handed a pastry was handed her way. All of them now had open notebooks on their laps.

"All of your guests have confirmed or declined. I just got Uncle Tenishi's in this morning," Ami responded quietly checking something off of her tablet and Minako gently slid her arm through Usagi's as Usagi took a big bite of the flaky goodness of a cherry filled breakfast.

"I have a few flower arrangements I want you to pick out," Makoto began and Usagi leaned forward to cut her off.

"No roses," Usagi piped up, a piece of icing on her lips and Makoto nodded jotting that down.

"Smelly flowers anyway," Makoto responded with a smile and than she leaned forward, her dark emerald eyes sparkling. "I've decided to make your wedding cake strawberry and vanilla so we can accommodate your future hub. It will be one layer vanilla, one layer strawberry and up for seven tiers!" Makoto finished with excitement and Usagi's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Seven layers of cake? Oh… my dress is going to pop." Usagi whined and Minako laughed beside her. Usagi turned to glance at the blonde beauty. They had such similarities… she can recall quite a few times she had switched places with the pop idol and her adoring fans not notice. Those were fun adventures. Her manager knew better now… he was such a bore. "What are you laughing at? And what are you going to do for my wedding?" Usagi challenged and Rei held up her pencil pointing towards them.

"She's booked as the entertainment. Her band confirmed with Ami-chan yesterday," Rei replied and Usagi's eyes widened and she gasped turning to stare at the idol.

"Really?" The blonde bride squeaked and Minako nodded, a smile on her tender lips.

"Of course Usagi-chan," Minako nodded and Usagi sighed leaning back into her arms.

"This is the life… I'm getting married, Minako-chan is playing at my wedding, we all get to be together non stop for days… if only every day was this good," Usagi said with a breathless sigh and Rei shook her head with a soft laugh.

"It took you a very long time to get to this place Usagi-chan. We should be very thankful you found happiness… It's very difficult to find a future King of Earth," Rei mumbled looking at her book. Usagi sat up.

"He won't be the King of Earth," Usagi said suddenly and Rei's frame froze. Delicately she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble on it. Ami and Makoto glanced up towards Usagi and the blonde looked at them all, a smile still on her lips. The car pulled to a stop and Minako grabbed onto Usagi's hand.

"Hai, Usagi-chan. We're here," Minako said breaking the tension and the door opened and sunlight poured into the vehicle. Usagi glanced towards it and watched as Minako left followed by Makoto and Rei's hand pushed into her back. Usagi giggled sniping a look at her priestess and stepped out into the sun.

* * *

" _Open your eyes Usako," his warm breath wafted over her cheeks and slowly Usagi pulled her fingers from over her eyes and sunlight hit her as a smile jumped to her features._

 _"Surprise! Happy Birthday Usagi-chan!" Voices screamed at her as small confetti streamers erupted and splashed all around the park. Usagi gasped as hands wrapped around her and she snuggled into her Mamo-chan's embrace as he kissed the top of her head. Usagi moved away from him and stood before her best friends._

 _"Arigato!" She cried happily and clapped her hands together. Presents lined a table that had a four-layer cake sitting on top of it, small bunnies created in frosting all over it._

 _"What's it like being sixteen Usagi-chan?" Ami asked with a smile and Usagi let out a deep breath and felt emotion well up within her. They were all there except Minako-chan… but… Minako-chan was an idol after all. She smiled as hands reached out to wish her happy birthday._

 _"Happy Birthday Odango…" Haruka grinned, the bright sun making her blonde hair shimmer and Usagi smiled spying her and than a large gift in Michiru's hands_.

* * *

She was awake. At least that is what she had said with enough reassurance in the last thirty minutes for her companions to agree with her. Maybe it was the sugar… Her eyes blinked open and suddenly a coffee cup was pushed into her nimble fingers and she sat up.

"Pay attention Usagi-chan… we're having our dresses fitted," Rei said gently into her ear and Usagi glanced up towards the raven-haired beauty who winked and than vanished towards the dressing rooms. The room was lavish, decorated in high mirrors and white silk and chiffon. It was a designer friend of Minako's and since Minako insisted she pay for the bridesmaid dresses they were going to have the best. She herself was going to pick up her dress after they were finished here. Excitement bubbled within her as she held the hot cup between her fingers.

"Pink… for heaven's sake," Makoto grumbled from one of the closed dressing rooms and laughter was heard from another.

"Ami-chan… what are you doing?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow towards another closed door and Ami let out a huff.

"Sorry… fell," Ami cried with a soft giggle and suddenly her door opened. Usagi sat up and her eyes widened as joy lit her features.

"Oh… Ami-chan…" Usagi gushed and Ami smiled walking towards the pedestals in the middle of the room. Minako walked out next walking gracefully behind the doctor in training and was soon followed by Makoto who waddled quickly after them. The dresses were made of pink silk and were tight and sleeveless at the top yet flowed into a bell skirt with layers of chiffon and lace to just under their knees.

"I feel like a little girl," Makoto smiled spinning around and Rei exited last, her black hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Look… I ding like a bell," Ami smiled swaying her hips from side to side and Minako grinned poking at her.

"Mine is loose," Rei mumbled suddenly and the four girls turned to her, Usagi rising from her chair to walk towards her. Minako got to her first and suddenly Rei let out a cry as another button was snapped into place. "Ok… fits now," Rei grumbled out and Minako smirked patting her shoulder. Usagi let out a breath and smiled.

"Oh… I wish Haruka-san and Michiru-san could be here," Usagi said suddenly and the four Senshi turned to their Princess and smiled towards her as they stepped down from their pedestals to stand beside her.

"They wanted to Usagi-chan… they just couldn't get away. They sent Hotaru to be one of your flower girls," Minako said wrapping an arm gently around her and Usagi smiled suddenly being surrounded by pink chiffon and silk.

"You all look so beautiful," Usagi smiled and Minako smirked with a wink.

"That's cause I picked the dresses out," Minako said soundly and Rei gasped.

"Oh you did not! I so helped!" Rei cried as the four traveled back towards their dressing rooms to get back into their normal attire.

* * *

His form bolted straight up in a panic. He heard his breath in his ears as he frantically tried to take in air to his starving lungs. His eyes looked around wildly as fragments of memories shot out at him. A battle. A sword. Her crying…

"Usako!" He yelled trying to get to his feet but his body wasn't responding fast enough.

"My Prince!" A female voice said beside him and he felt hands touching him, trying to soothe him up to a sitting position.

"Haruka?" He questioned quietly, his eyes flickering towards the pale form before him and she nodded quickly.

"Are you all right? Does anything hurt?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Everything, what the hell happened? Where is Usako?" He demanded quickly and a sea of mint hair floated above his vision.

"This is going to be hard to explain…" she breathed gently and he closed his eyes pushing away the pain as his body tried to get a hold of himself.

"Just spit it out," he growled as he sucked in a deep breath.

"You've been dead for five years," Haruka hissed and his eyes snapped open in horror. "Galaxia killed you and for some reason you weren't reborn like the rest of us until about ten minutes ago," Haruka mused giving him a once over.

"What the…" the string of curses that came out next made the two outer senshi grin. Haruka gently touched his head and let out a sigh.

"Sire, you have been deeply missed," she breathed and his tirade fell off a bit and he gripped onto her other hand giving her the tiny bit of comfort he had to give. His eyes finally looked past her to see darkness enveloping around them with just a few shining lights here and there.

"Where are we?" He questioned and another set of feet appeared before him and he cursed once more. "Hello Pluto…" he breathed and she crouched down before him.

"I've been looking for you for a while young Prince… I apologize it took me so long to figure out what had happened," she began, her eyes giving his frame a once over to make sure he was all right. "Your star seed fell out of the cauldron. Most star seeds would perish out of the cauldron yet again the power of your crystal. It is quite impressive and a testament how true love and destiny cannot be stopped," she mused as if he was some grand science experiment.

"Can you not put me back in time as if I never left?" He asked, his voice a bit desperate, the thought of losing five years with his beloved eating at his very soul and she pressed her lips together then shook her head once.

"Not without creating a giant time vortex that would destroy most of human life in the universe," Pluto responded rationally and Mamoru felt hands gently pull him to his feet. He gripped onto the two women holding him as he tested out his legs. They were wobbly yet held him, his form leaning heavily on Uranus.

"A simple no would have worked," he hissed.

"The good news is that I did find you before your future Queen consummated her new marriage," Pluto offered mechanically and Mamoru's eyes widened with sheer horror. Haruka exchanged a look with her lover and both women braced themselves. His screams of anger and rage echoed around the time room. Suddenly he stopped and stared at the three women.

"Wait… she can't get married," he announced and Micharu gently rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "She is already married!"

"Yes," Sailor Pluto smiled as if the memory just hit her. "But I am afraid they had you declared legally dead six months ago. You would have to prove you are alive again in order for it to nullify her current marriage," Sailor Pluto informed and Mamoru gripped onto Haruka tightly and the wind senshi nodded.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

Messily he pulled on a jacket, his joints and muscles still having a hard time responding immediately to his commands. Everything was loud around him as he tried to keep pace with Haruka and Micharu as they led him through the throngs of people in Juuban square. He glanced around and let out a breath.

"Looks the same," he muttered and they quickly ducked into a shop and his breath left his lungs. "Oh crap," he muttered staring at the different setting before him.

"Motoki sold the establishment a year after you died. He married two years ago," Micharu smiled sweetly at him and Mamoru's face turned ashen.

"Ruka?" He questioned and Micharu looked confused a moment and that was answer enough. Something hit painfully in the bottom of his stomach as the knowledge he had missed his best friend's wedding hit him. They dragged him into the backroom, nodding to a face behind a counter he did not recognize.

"He had a son," Micharu said and stopped turning the Prince to her. "Named him after you," she smiled and Mamoru felt tears prick his eyes. "Looks cuter than you," she grinned and he let out a sad breath.

"Is she ok?" Mamoru asked and suddenly a secret door slid aside and the senshi of Neptune led him down a flight of stairs following her counterpart.

"She is finally getting married," Micharu mused. "Took her four years," Micharu added and Mamoru closed his eyes, two tears sliding down and he quickly wiped them away.

"She couldn't get rid of your things. Had them stored somewhere down here…" Haruka was mumbling as she rushed around to the boxes in the corner.

"They would be in a small black safe. Birth certificate, citizen card…" Mamoru began rattling off and Haruka let out a cry of triumph when she found the box. Mamoru sat a bit uneasily and Micharu settled him. "It has a biometric scan that only responds to Usako and I," Mamoru continued then he stopped holding up his hand. "Isn't this a new body?" He questioned looking at his hand.

"Yes, Happy Birthday," Micharu said with a small smile and Mamoru shot her a look.

"Only one way to find out if it works…" he spat and placed his hand over the box, a scanner activating underneath his fingertips. He heard a click and felt a vibration as the box securely unlocked. He let out a breath and quickly flipped the lid. He stilled and Haruka and Micharu stilled as they observed him. His hand reached out gently touching photos that laid on top delicately put inside. He hadn't put these in here… He smiled sadly looking at the photos of he and his beloved. He picked them up, forcing himself not to look as he searched the box for the documents they needed.

"Sire, I am afraid that is your certificate of death," Haruka whispered and Mamoru felt his stomach drop as he picked up the official document.

"This is unnerving," he whispered as his hands quickly scanned the document. Dated six months ago under Judge Aptau. His eyes widened. "Judge Aptau!" He spat almost coming out of his chair. Haruka quickly grabbed the box holding it for him. "I know him, have for years," he said, hope and excitement coming to his lips. "He worked my emancipation when I was seventeen and unlocked my family's fortune for me," he breathed remembering as he turned back to the box and shifted through the neat papers. He found a folded piece of paper and delicately unfolded it and a smirk fell to his lips. "And he also married Usako and I," he said with a fond memory as he showed the outer senshi the official document.

"Excuse me for asking sire, but when in the world did you two get married and why did we not know about it?" Haruka questioned with a raised eyebrow and Mamoru felt his lips curl up in a smirk, his hand holding the document preciously.

"Oh my gosh! It's eight o'clock!" Micharu suddenly screamed and Mamoru looked at her with alarm.

* * *

She sucked in a deep breath then slowly let it out, her eyes critically going over her frame in the full length mirror. It was perfect. She sucked in a deep breath, and she smiled feeling every bit of a princess. Her fingers glided over the lace overlay and then stilled as she caught the large triangle diamond on her left hand. She blinked suddenly seeing a heart shaped diamond then she shook her head. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed a smile onto her face. Today was her wedding day.

"Are you hungry?" A voice asked next to her holding up a tray and Usagi shook her head turning to her. "You might want to eat something because statistically brides don't get anything to eat during the reception though I will try and be on top of that," Ami was mumbling thoughtfully then she smiled up at her princess.

"I'm good," Usagi grinned and then turned to the three waiting women who were primping around her. This was how she had always imagined it. A big grand affair filled with her loved ones and it made her heart warm.

"Are you excited?" Minako asked catching her Princess' reflection as she applied some lip stick.

"I feel nervous like I'm going to throw up. That feels normal before making a giant permanent decision," Usagi breathed with a slight shrug and the four women turned to her, each smiling charmingly at her.

"Hai Usagi, very normal," Makoto laughed handing her a glass of champagne. "This will help," she soothed and Usagi smiled taking it from her. She sipped at it eagerly when a knock came at the door. The five turned to it, Rei rushing to answer it.

"You should not be here!" She grinned at the frame behind the door and Usagi sucked in a breath, quickly moving towards the door.  
"Just a quick five minutes," a voice said that she easily recognized and Usagi nodded quickly, Rei glancing at her for confirmation. The Senshi of Fire nodded and quickly ushered the others out. Usagi held her breath, smoothing down her dress and then she smiled helplessly as the tall frame entered, his eyes darting to her frame immediately.

"Oh Usa," Seiya Kau's voice breathed as he took her in. Usagi gulped.

"Do you like it?" She questioned and he nodded, tears filling the corners of his eyes as a grin overtook his face.

"You take my breath away…" He breathed as he hesitantly stepped towards her.  
"Is she here?" Usagi questioned and he quirked a sweet smile at her.

"Hai, she arrived early this morning. She is happy for us," he said with a content sigh of his Princess. Gently he held out his hand and Usagi eagerly took it, gripping onto his fingers. He had chosen Usagi out of love. He had always adored her and their union had been a difficult one to procure from his world but in the end it would bring their worlds together. He would become a citizen of Earth and support Usagi till he died and it would secure peace and harmony for his world. "Are you sure Usa?" He questioned and her face shifted into worry. "We can wait longer…" He continued and she rushed forward grabbing onto his hands.

"No. You've waited long enough," Usagi said with a shake of her head and he smiled adoringly at her. "I love you," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry I've made you wait this long," she confessed lowering her head and his fingers gently touched her chin lifting it so her sparkling eyes met his.

"It's not your fault. It's hard to beat a thousand years of destiny," he cooed at her and Usagi let out a sad laugh, tears filling her eyes as she was overwhelmed once more by the love he had for her. Gently she shook her head, her smile lighting for him once more.

"It wasn't destiny," she whispered, her hands reaching up to gently cradle his face. "Just a really really beautiful story. This is real, you are real," she added and he nodded lovingly at her. "Will you have me? Have my kingdom and my future?" She questioned and he nodded, gathering her securely into his embrace.

"I will serve you faithfully till my dying breath," he breathed across her lips and she nodded resting her forehead against his. "I love you Usa," he whispered and she smiled, hugging onto him tightly.

"Then let's do this," Usagi laughed and he smiled kissing her nose lovingly.

* * *

Quickly they weaved in and out of people, Mamoru's strength finally returning. He dashed into a hotel, two women at his side.  
"Crystal Ballroom," Haruka said grabbing his arm and turning him to the left. They rushed up the grand staircase and stilled before two double doors. Mamoru pushed inside quickly and his heart sunk seeing attendants cleaning up what had looked like quite a good party.

"Konnechiwa! Tsukino wedding?" A voice said beside him and Mamoru looked with horror to the attendant. "You just missed them about twenty minutes ago. We have some gifts that are still needing to be delivered to their hotel if you wish to leave them with us," she said with a bow and Mamoru turned to her fully.

"What hotel?" He questioned and she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Minako kicked off her shoes as she trudged into the apartment.

"We should go into wedding planning because that… was flawless," Mizuno Ami smirked as she settled happily into her sofa.

"We did it. We married off our Princess," Rei said with a bittersweet sigh as she looked at her three lifetime friends. "She has a new start," Rei smiled and Makoto nodded pulling the pin out of her hair and letting the brunette curls tumble down.

"I'm proud of her," Makoto breathed and the three all hummed in agreement. "It was hard to let go of Mamoru-san," Makoto whispered and silence fell upon them. The loss of the Prince of Earth had rocked them all… they barely said his name. It hurt and they knew it hurt Usagi-chan.

"It is always hard to say goodbye to your first love," Minako whispered, the term first love having a sour taste in her mouth. She above all knew that Usagi and Mamoru had been soul mates. Destined for each other… and while you could live without your soul mate, it still took a chunk out of you. Usagi had done admirably learning to live without that chunk. It had been a hard five years… her phone chirped in her pocket and she smiled pulling it out of her dress to put it beside her ear. "Konnichiwa?" She answered easily and a hurried voice began talking to her. She glanced at her skirt, the smile still on her face when suddenly her eyes widened and her head snapped up. "What?!" She screamed rushing towards the others and they were quickly on high alert. "Are you positive?! This is not a funny joke! I just married her off to an alien!" Minako screamed into the phone when suddenly she gulped, her frame going absolutely still as a new voice appeared on the other end of the phone. She fainted dead away.

"What the…" Rei snapped as Ami and Makoto jumped to their feet. Rei scooped the phone off of the ground as Ami quickly checked the vitals of their leader. "Hai?" She spat into the receiver and the voice hissed words at her and her bottom lip began to quiver. "Mamoru-san?" Rei questioned uncertainly, a hand rushing to cover her mouth as her legs almost failed her. Ami and Makoto's head snapped up towards her with alarm.

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kau, we are delighted to have you," Kimo Hiro said with a polite bow to the young couple before him. Newlyweds were his favorite guests. He felt honored they choose his hotel to spend their first steps of their new life together in.

"Arigato," Usagi smiled with a polite bow of her head in return.

She smirked at her husband's nervous shifting as he accepted the hotel keys from the manager before them. She weaved her arm through his and pulled him away from the desk and towards the elevators. She spun a bit, her tulle skirt dancing around her knees and hips as the euphoria from the wedding and reception still flowed through her. She skipped a bit towards the elevators as he eagerly followed carrying their bag beside them.

"I've always wanted to come in here," Usagi cooed happily beside him and Seiya looked at his bride with happiness, eager to make all of her dreams come true. "It is one of the oldest hotels in all of Tokyo. Isn't it romantic?" Usagi sighed taking in the gilded architecture and antique furnishing. "I always imagined this is what my home would have looked like…" Usagi breathed and he gripped her arm to him tighter in support. "Maybe less gold. Gold is an Earth thing," Usagi giggled winking at him and he grinned pressing the elevator button and waiting patiently for the lift to appear. The doors slid open and she let out a breath of excitement, Seiya rushing into the lift and pulling her eagerly behind him. She let out a laugh, it masked by a loud commotion as people entered into the hotel. She smiled as Seiya spun her into his arms and she grinned wrapping her arms around him happily. Her moment was broken as she heard heated talking from the reception desk. She turned that way and stilled seeing faces she recognized. Haruka? Michi? Her eyebrow rose in surprise when suddenly her eyes caught a frame she never thought she would ever see again and her jaw dropped open in utter shock.

He followed them quickly as they tried to rush yet not totally give away their panicked nature. He stopped behind Haruka as she began to bark quiet orders to the receptionist. Mamoru's eyes searched the gilded establishment and suddenly his heart caught in his throat. He caught her blonde pig tales being pulled into an elevator and he took a step forward, his eyes searching for confirmation. She spun, arms wrapping lovingly around her and he watched the young couple hold each other and jealousy swirled angrily in his stomach as a desperation to touch her and need her beside him filled him. Her gaze suddenly turned his direction and he was stunned almost to a stupor.

She was stunning. His Usako. She had grown up into a beautiful woman… her frame was taller and her features more defined in elegance and the short white dress she wore made his heart hammer loudly in his chest with adoration. Suddenly her deep blue eyes met his and all he could do was stupidly lift his hand in a lame wave. What do you do when you suddenly appear back to life after five years on the eve of your true loves' wedding night to another man!?

Usagi's eyes widened in horror as her eyes caught the deep endless pools of navy she had adored to stare into as a child. The elevator door closed and she let go of her husband and leaned back, following the door as she tried with all her might to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her. Suddenly a frame grabbed onto his and her eyes darted to Micharu who looked at her with sympathy. Holy… She screamed and the elevator door shut completely.

"Found her," Mamoru hissed and Haruka appeared at his side and winced.

"This is not going to be good," Haruka breathed.

* * *

What do you think? It's been awhile since I've posted... think I still got it? :)

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Favorite Husband

Rating: T

* * *

"Darling?" Seiya gasped shocked and Usagi rushed to the doors and touched them as if they would magically open once more. She looked around with panic and then tried to calm her beating heart. "Usa are you all right?" He demanded quickly coming to her side and Usagi stared at him, absolute terror in her features. "Darling you look like you have seen a ghost!" He gasped out and Usagi quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. The elevator dinged on their floor and he quickly cradled her ushering her off.

"I… I'm fine…" Usagi began to utter as he quickly led them to their suite. He shuffled their bags, opening it and he turned to help her in but she was already over the threshold. He shrugged, quickly forgetting the carry tradition and went after her. "I feel sick," Usagi suddenly announced and he looked at her with worry.

"Darling? Was it all the cake?" He asked and Usagi's mouth opened in a bit of a stupor.

"Uh… I need a minute," Usagi breathed rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door quickly. He watched her go in a flurry and he blinked.

"Well, I'm glad you are nervous too," he grinned and went to their bags, quietly beginning to unpack for them.

Usagi sucked in shattering breaths as tears swam in her eyes.

She was seeing things. There was no way…

"It can't be… it can't," Usagi said and a tear slipped out and she tried to breath. "I've finally lost my mind…" she began to ramble looking at her reflection. She still glowed from the wedding yet red splotches of stress were starting to appear around her neck and face and she huffed. Not a pretty bride for the wedding night… she suddenly cursed. Loud.

"Usa?" Seiya questioned from the room.

"Fine!" Usagi whined and put a hand to her throat.

"I am on my fricken wedding night!" She spat heatedly to the mirror and then her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?!" She spat at her reflection. He had been gone for five years and he appears now… on her wedding night to another man!? Oh what bad timing…. "Oh it's fate…" Usagi cried and then she rushed to the door. She had to see him… She stilled at the door frame. "What am I thinking?" She spat and then quickly shook her head. "He wasn't real. He wasn't real," she chanted to herself and she quickly did a calming technique that Rei had taught her years ago yet she never ever used… better late then never. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her skirt and she fished it out, her eyes still closed as she maintained her breathing. She glanced at the screen and her calm deadpanned.

 _ **Sorry to disturb. You need to come downstairs. Now.** _

"Minako?" Usagi breathed and then she spun, the contents of her stomach immediately empting into the toilet.

"Usa!" Seiya called hearing her retching fill their honeymoon suite.

* * *

Minako rushed into the lobby, three figures on her heels all still dressed in a rose pink. Makoto had been the only wise one to change her footwear as three heels and a set of chucks pounded on the marble floor as they rushed towards the reception area.

Minako slid to a stop, Rei grabbing onto her as Ami and Makoto stopped too.

"Holy shit," Rei hissed in horror as the four women looked with absolute shock to the man that stood before them.

"Girls," his voice spat at them as he quickly walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh… Mamoru-san," Minako said in horror and suddenly he pulled her into his arms. She stalled for a moment then quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"How… how… How is this possible?" Ami breathed reaching out and gripping onto Mamoru's arms. He slowly released Minako and gripped Ami's hand in return. Rei grabbed into his other arm, needing to touch the apparition she felt appeared before her.

"It is a long story," Haruka breathed and the four girls turned angry eyes towards the outer senshi.

"Actually I can sum it up in three sentences. Mamoru's star seed fell out of the cauldron. Pluto searched for it all of these years and finally found it yesterday. She put it back in and here he is," Micharu said calmly and the four girls let out a whimper of alarm.

"Girls," Mamoru breathed and the four women looked at him desperately. "Did you marry off my wife to an alien?" He asked calmly and Minako's jaw dropped open and Makoto gulped.

"We… we…" Minako stuttered then she straightened her back. "I mean yes but we waited a super long time and I promise he is great to her," Minako tried to soothe and he narrowed his eyes at her, not comforted by that in the least.

"Wait… did you say wife?" Rei questioned and Haruka held up a marriage license before them dated five and a half years ago.

"Oh crap," Ami spat taking it out of her hands.

"May I borrow your phone?" Micharu asked holding out her hand to Minako and the head senshi quickly gave it to her.

"This is terrible timing… I mean yesterday would have been way better," Makoto spat turning away from them and Rei suddenly grabbed onto Mamoru's arms.

"Mamoru… you are alive! You are the King of Earth!" She cried, happiness finally coming to her. "We… need to get you back your bride," Rei spat and Minako nodded quickly taking her phone back from Micharu.

"Texted her. Hopefully she wasn't busy," Micharu breathed and Mamoru spun on the aquatic warrior with anger. Ami pressed her lips together and quickly went back to studying the marriage license before her.

* * *

She tried the calming exercise again as the lift traveled back down to the lobby. It had been difficult to get away from her groom…

Oh screw the calming exercise.

The door slid open before her and she put a hand to her stomach in an attempt to not throw up again. She spied four figures dressed in her bridesmaid dresses and two of her other Senshi in plain clothes. She forced her feet forward and sucked in slow breaths through her mouth. Her heels clicked on the marble as she made her way slowly towards the group trying not pass out. Maybe this was something else. Maybe it was a Youma! Yes! That was it! She rationalized, trying to keep her stomach from lurching.

Haruka noticed her fist and she quickly turned, Micharu as well and Usagi fumbled in her step. She caught herself as her eyes devoured the tall masculine frame before her bridesmaids.

"Mamo-chan?" Her voice quaked and he spun, his eyes searching desperately for her voice.

Everyone froze. They didn't dare breathe as she took the last remaining steps towards them. Mamoru stood stalk still taking in her pale features. She looked terrified and it hurt him deeply. Gently she reached out a hand, her fingers trembling and she sucked in a shattering breath. He watched her fingers near and he stepped forward, his hand gripping her fingers and she let out a small scream of alarm.

"Usako," he whispered desperately and a shock traveled through her system at his touch. His warmth as he intertwined their fingers together. Suddenly she stumbled back from him almost violently, their fingers ripping apart as she quickly covered her mouth and heaved. Micharu was around her immediately keeping her on her feet. Usagi swallowed and shook her head in a panic. She turned quickly burying her face in Micharu's shirt and she let out a set of muffled curses and screams. "I've lost my mind. I've lost my mind!" She cried gripping desperately onto Micharu and the Neptune senshi held tightly to her.

"Usagi!" Minako cried rushing forward but Mamoru was faster. When his hand touched her arm it sent a shock through her again and he gently grabbed her pulling her out of Micharu's arms and towards him.

"Usako," Mamoru breathed, needing desperately to bring her comfort and to calm her fears. Her hands gripped onto him in order to keep her feet underneath her. Her fingers started touching his shirt and his arms then she grabbed onto his cheeks.

"Mamo-chan?" She spat again and he nodded, his arms wrapping around her and her frame melted into his, his touch familiar and beautiful and home… and then she quickly shot back. "No!" She cried alarmed and Minako was behind her quickly helping her not fall to her bum on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" She cried covering her mouth.

"Usagi-chan, this is bad," Ami hissed walking up to her and Usagi looked at her second in command, her eyes almost bugging out.

"Really?" Usagi spat at her sarcastically and Mamoru quirked a smile at her, impressed by her wit.

"Did you marry Mamoru-san?" Ami accused holding up an official document and Usagi glanced at it and then her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap…" she breathed and turned back to Mamoru before her and then her heart broke as the situation finally dawned on her. Her love… her heart… he was alive. "Mamo-chan…" she cried and then rushed forward and he was ready for her immediately. His arms wrapped around her tightly, her frame curling to him in a memory that never seemed to leave her. For the first time in hours Mamoru finally felt right, her frame fitting perfectly against him but she was a bit taller and that made him clench a bit with emotion. She had grown up without him…

"Usako," his voice cracked as he held her tightly against him. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry to have left you alone. My love, I came to you immediately," he said, tears filling his eyes as he held her, never wanting to let her go. A sob choked through her as her heart sang out for him.

"Excuse me," Haruka breathed to them. "But perhaps we should finish this conversation in a more private setting since you are canoodling another man's wife in public," Haruka spat and reality slapped Usagi like a giant fish to her chest. She jumped out of his arms immediately and Minako was behind her, helping to keep her steady on her heels once more.

"Room 314. Let's go," Micharu hissed heading towards the elevators. Minako and Makoto quickly grabbed onto their Princess dragging her with them as Rei grabbed onto Mamoru, the eight ushering into the gold contraption. The doors closed and Mamoru moved immediately reaching out for his beloved. She saw him coming and quickly grabbed onto him, attempting to keep him at arms length. The doors opened and Makoto grabbed onto Usagi again pulling her from the lift to the open door that Haruka was trying to usher them all into.

Usagi tried to suck in air.

"Ok, let's not panic. Tell me exactly what the hell is going on," Minako announced as the door closed, enclosing the seven women and one man inside. Makoto searched the room and then darted to the mini fridge in the corner. She pulled out a small bottle and twisted off the cap, walking back quickly to place it in her Princess' fingers. Usagi stared down at it and then Ami's voice grabbed her attention.

"Usagi-chan, during our Senior Year did you marry Mamoru-san at a Justice of the Peace and not tell any of us?" Ami demanded holding up an official marriage license in her hands. Usagi looked at her then back at the bottle.

"Yep," she hissed and quickly started chugging it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rei and Minako's voice mingled together as one and Usagi nodded finishing off the little bottle. Makoto quickly took it and replaced it with a full one.

"Stop it," Mamoru's voice said over her as his hand covered the small bottle. A shiver of pleasure went down Usagi's spine at his voice and she looked up at him a bit wantonly. It took all of his self-control not to yank her back in his arms and taste those sweet lips.

"We contacted Judge Aptau in order to prove Mamoru-san is alive. He signed his death certificate and since he knows Mamoru-san he will be able to reverse it," Haruka filled in and horror spread across Ami's face as she moved closer to them.

"If you have Mamoru-san declared legally alive that will mean Usagi is married to two different men. She will be guilty of bigamy and she could go to jail!" Ami yelled at them and Haruka raised an eyebrow at that one. Didn't think about that…

Mamoru snatched the bottle out of Usagi's hand and chugged it himself. Usagi glanced at Makoto and the Senshi of Lightning smiled holding out another one. Usagi's face melted into love for her dear friend as she grabbed it, quickly downing it.

"Stop getting her drunk," Minako spat hitting Makoto and Makoto huffed.

"If I get her drunk, she will throw up all night and her husband would wait on her hand and foot. Then they wouldn't have time to consummate their marriage," Makoto snapped at her and Usagi stilled and shot a look at Makoto.

"Please don't call him that," Mamoru mumbled finishing off the tiny bottle.

"Wrong… yet so clever," Usagi spat at her and Makoto grinned a bit. Suddenly Mamoru stilled and looked at them.

"You haven't consummated your relationship? Haruka said you've been with him for four years," Mamoru said a bit dumbfounded and Usagi's jaw dropped a bit as she thought about how to answer that question.

"Awkward," Rei hissed quietly.

"First… we were only together for three and a half years and second, no. I did not consummate our relationship, whatever the hell that word means but I'm assuming you are all talking about sex right now!" Usagi yelled, her voice starting to slur and Makoto grinned.

"Yes," Micharu responded and Usagi nodded, proud of herself she figured it out.

"Usagi-chan… you were engaged for over a year," Haruka mumbled and Usagi looked at her unashamed.

"He was not my husband, he was not allowed to touch me," Usagi huffed when suddenly a frame was in her vision and lips attached to hers. The bottle fell from her fingertips and her arms responded gripping onto him as his lips meshed slowly and possessively over her own causing her to melt into a puddle into his arms.

"Oh it is so beautiful… soul mates reunited!" Minako cried, her heart bursting for the two in the room and Ami furrowed her brow in a bit of disgust.

"It's super adulterous," she snapped and Usagi used all of her self-control and tore away from Mamoru completely, her frame hitting the floor.

"Whoop, there she goes," Makoto smirked quickly bending down and pulling Usagi back to her feet. For a minute the room was spinning and Usagi quickly planted her feet.

"I'm ok," she called and Rei sighed sadly looking at her. Gently she held out the small bottle to her and Usagi felt tears well in her eyes. She snatched it from her, unscrewing the top and Rei frowned sadly at her.

"Wait, have you slept with Mamoru-san?" Ami suddenly accused and Usagi glanced lazily at her aquatic warrior.

"We were married," Usagi hissed with a slight slur and Mamoru shook his head.

"Did it way before we got married," he mused quietly.

"Cradle Robber," Usagi hissed at him and Mamoru smiled adoringly at her.

"You jumped me," he spat amused and a stupid guilty grin overtook Usagi's features.

"Please stop talking," Ami whined.

"You didn't know that? When two people mate their colors change…" Minako mused with a smile as she looked at the two. The entire room turned to her with alarm. "What? I am the goddess of love! You fricken all appear in different colors to me and when two matches complete they are the same color! Those two have always been the same color. When she was sixteen it got darker, duh," she explained in a huff.

"Aw, that's a cute power," Haruka undermined and Minako punched her roughly in the arm.

"Since you were sixteen?!" Ami screamed and she smacked Mamoru's arm hard. "You cradle robber!" She spat and Mamoru could only stare at the little warrior dumbfounded on whether he should be pissed she was even judging him or that this conversation was even happening.

Usagi felt the world start to spin and a huge upswell of emotions hit her all at once. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at the man she had loved her entire life…

"It had to be today?" She asked, her voice trembling and she headed quietly towards the door.

"Usako," Mamoru breathed, his heart breaking for her and she shook her head.

"We are here for you Usagi-chan. Whatever you decide," Ami breathed quietly and the four bridesmaids nodded in support.

"What decision is there? Her Prince has returned, the rightful ruler of Earth and her heart," Haruka filled in and Usagi gripped the doorknob to the room and a few tears trickled out of her eyes.

Mamoru let out a breath and stared at her beautiful form. This was her wedding night. She looked like a bride… and she was not his bride. All at once his world seemed to crash around him but he tired to hold it up. He needed to be strong for her. He could crumble later.

"It is ok Usa. I am sure he is a great man," Mamoru breathed, trying to offer support and hoping his voice didn't crack as much as it had in his mind.

"She married Seiya Kau," Makoto spat and Mamoru's blinked.

"Who is that?" He questioned.

"He is an international pop star who is a Sailor Senshi from another solar system. He came here when his planet was destroyed looking for his Princess," Makoto filled in matter of factly and Mamoru blinked.

"I thought Senshi could only be women," he stated and Haruka smirked.

"He's both. Man by day, woman when transformed. Fun Alien quirk," Haruka said with a shrug and Mamoru's resolve snapped.

"What?! You married a girl!?" He yelled and Usagi winced and turned back to him.

"Ya know…" Usagi spat and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her.

"That is legal now," Micharu smirked and Mamoru pushed her away from him causing the Neptune warrior to giggle.

"I totally thought it was a super beneficial match!" Usagi defended. "He adores me and it would be a huge planetary alliance!" Usagi yelled at him and Mamoru felt the anger twinge at him.

"Yea, what happened last time you tried to do that?" He hissed at her and her eyes narrowed in anger as she stormed to him. She poked him roughly with her finger. [This is a reference to Conquest when Serenity tried to marry Diamonde to save Earth and that ended very badly]

"He is not some evil psyco bent on destroying Earth and I am not marrying him just to appease my broken heart over you!" She yelled at him and he grabbed her finger, pulling her into his arms and she gulped, his presence doing a number to her sanity. "He is kind and sweet and has left his home world to be here with me to help me rule mine," she breathed her voice hitching.

"Except now you aren't the Queen of Earth," he hissed at her and Usagi's jaw dropped open in surprise. She pulled back in shock. "That title only comes with me."

"Dammit I am going to rule this world… I got a degree in political science and everything for it!" She yelled rushing up to him and his eyes softened a bit.

"You have a degree in political science? You graduated college my love?" He questioned with a bit of pride and her anger was forgotten for a moment and she blushed. "I am so proud of you," he breathed cupping her cheek and she melted into his warmth for a moment then slapped his hand away.

"Stop it!" She screamed and he grinned a bit at her. She looked away from his beautiful grin and then she let out a cry of alarm. "Oh my gosh! I have to go!" She yelled rushing towards the door. She opened the door and rushed out of it then stopped coming back in. "For the love of all things holy hide him in here!" She demanded and the six senshi snapped to attention. "Minako access my accounts and get him whatever he needs until we can figure out this whole mess. All of his money is in there, I never touched it," Usagi spat and Minako blinked.

"You have all of his money?" She blinked and Ami huffed.

"I left everything to her. All I had was yours," Mamoru confessed and Usagi shot him a sad look.

"You know those times when we were like, 'Hey, let's exchange secrets' and you were like 'oh you guys already know everything,'" Ami mocked. "You little fat liar!" Ami accused and Usagi scrunched her face in annoyance at the water senshi.

"Just take care of my first husband while I go take care of the second!" She commanded and the she spun exiting the room once more. Makoto let out a laugh and the six other occupants in the room shot her a death glare.

"Sorry," Makoto said straightening her dress and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I thought it was funny…" she muttered to herself as she plopped down on the end of the bed.

* * *

She looked a bit sick.

"Don't you think it was an odd time for them to contact you?" Seiya questioned quietly and Usagi sucked in a deep breath, her head starting to spin a bit.

"They felt guilty they missed the wedding. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone," Usagi mumbled then hiccupped. Her eyes widened a bit and she sucked in a deep breath. Seiya let out a breath and glanced down at his beautiful bride as she sat for a moment on one of the chairs in their suite.

"My love, I know you are close to your warriors and I deeply appreciate them," he began and her bright blue eyes flicked up towards him. "I understand that I won't always come first in your world and I'm ok with that," he said with a strong nod and Usagi's eyes widened. She opened her mouth quickly to refute his claim but he held up a hand stopping her. "You are the Queen of this world. It's ok," he said and he gently bent down before her, taking her hands in his own. His thumb ran across the triangular diamond on her finger. "But I just want this weekend. Just us. No soldiers, no interruptions," he whispered and she let those words roll around in her head. She had planned this weekend to just be about them… then her fricken soul mate resurrected himself and was staying two floors below them. She suddenly covered her mouth as what was left in her stomach threatened to come up. Seiya watched her dart up from the chair and rush to the bathroom and his brow furrowed and a frown etched on his lips. "Did your stupid outer soldiers have to get you drunk on our wedding night?" He spat annoyed as he followed her into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she smoothed down her dress. She had to calm down. Had to just think about the moment. About the handsome man that was before her. Her second husband. She cursed inwardly. Stupid stupid fate. Couldn't give her one night…

Her phone chirped and she dove for it on the bathroom counter. Seiya watched her wearily and she looked up at him guiltily. He let out a breath.

"Yea, yea, you can't turn it off because of world crisis," he muttered and turned away from her back into their suite. She gulped guiltily almost feeling his disappointment in her. She glanced down at the text and sighed.

 ** _Left. M settled. Call us when you are ready._**

She closed her phone's screen and stuffed it back into her pocket. She straightened her back and entered their suite, quickly wrapping her arms around him from behind, leaning her face against his shoulder. Gently he turned her, pulling her into his arms as his hand gently caressed her face.

"Are you sure you are all right?" He questioned again and she looked at him with a bit of queasiness.

"Ready for the world to stop spinning," Usagi muttered and he smiled lovingly at her.

"No more drinking for you Mrs. Kau," he teased and Usagi's eyes widened in horror at him. "You take my last name right? I could take yours. It really doesn't matter to me," he offered seeing her panic and she covered her mouth and rushed back to the bathroom again to throw up. Thank you Makoto…

* * *

He sat cross legged in front of the open balcony window, the breeze blowing in. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a flash of her. Her smile. He heard her laugh. Her pain. He shivered and sucked in a deep breath, putting his palms on his knees.

She was not with him. Couldn't be with him and it ate at his very soul. His last memory of her had been holding her against him at the airport, whispering to her how much he adored her and how he was so thrilled to be hers forever. To never be alone. She was his family… His eyes closed and a tear trickled down his cheek. She chased away his darkness, chased away his loneliness and he was pretty damn near obsessed with her. Needed to know she was ok, was happy, was taken care of… He had googled Seiya Kau and was not impressed but he imagined he would never approve of anyone who had her. His eyes opened and he spied the small black box sitting before him. Gently he picked it up, flipping it open to see the heart shaped diamond he had given her. The ring he had slipped on her finger when he had promised her his forever. Who knew his forever was only going to be three days. He had spied it in his safe and pocketed it when the outers weren't looking. He couldn't leave it there… it belonged to her. His heart ached thinking he may never get to put it back where it belonged.

 _She brought the folded shirt to her nose and took a deep breath. She was going to be brave. Going to be strong._

 _"Usako," his voice was over her shoulder and she stilled. "You don't have to help me," he breathed and she quickly put the shirt into his bag._

 _"I want to help you," she insisted staring at the luggage being filled around the room._

 _"This doesn't change us," he tried, his hand gently sliding over her shoulder and she nodded quickly._

 _"Of course not. It's just a year and I'll be a senior then and maybe we can get married before I go to college and before we have to rule the world," she muttered quickly and he turned her to him._

 _"I would marry you right now Usako," he said strongly, his eyes catching hers and holding them captive._

 _"OK," Usagi trembled and his eyes widened a bit._

 _"Ok?" He questioned and she nodded quickly._

 _"You can marry me right now," Usagi said with a nod and Mamoru blinked._

 _"But… Usako, you need a wedding and a dress and the whole affair. I wouldn't rob you of that. Tell me not to go and I'll stay," he encouraged and Usagi felt her heart leap into her throat. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head._

 _"I love you too much to tell you no," Usagi breathed and he pulled her tightly into his embrace. "I believe in you Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered, clutching to him tightly. "You deserve to be a great doctor. It will make you happy," Usagi cooed and he suddenly yanked her from him. She gasped in surprise and he shook his head._

 _"No Usako, only you make me happy," he said strongly, catching her gaze once more as he held onto her. She smiled up at him, gently reaching out to touch his face and he was surprised to feel her wipe a tear away._

 _"I love you Mamo-chan. I am yours for the rest of my life," she comforted and he nodded and pulled her tightly into his arms._

 _"Will you prove it to me Usako?" He asked softly and she rubbed her face happily against his shoulder._

 _"Being in love with you for a thousand years isn't proof enough Mamo-chan?" She teased and he grinned pulling back to show her a small ring in his fingers. Her breath stopped as she spied the heart shaped diamond._

 _"Will you marry me Usako?" His voice trembled a bit and a broad smile suddenly spilled over Usagi's face._

 _"Right now?" She asked with excitement and Mamoru looked at her a bit stunned. A slow smile crept up his face and he nodded._

 _"Hai Usako… if you want, right now," he confirmed and she beamed at him. He was mesmerized for a few seconds in her smile. The moment was broken as she jumped into his arms, latching her lips onto his and he eagerly responded. He pulled away first and shook his head._

 _"No kissing before the 'I do'," he teased and she giggled. "Let me make a phone call Usako," he smirked moving towards the phone at his bed._

 _"Do I look ok?" Usagi asked twirling in her short pink dress and Mamoru paused, his heart on his sleeve as he stared at the love of his life._

 _"To me you always look like my bride Usako," he admitted and she melted on the spot._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she used all of her self-control not to bolt from the bed. She felt his hands were wrapped around her and she knew a sudden movement would wake him. Slowly she slid out of his arms, his frame snoring softly behind her. She wrapped a robe around her and saw the beginning of daylight starting to creep across the windows. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt and she was pissed. She glanced at her groom and had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud. He was drooling on his pillow… She gently shuffled out of the bed and looked for her clothes. She tried to sleep all night but it eluded her. She had to speak to him. Had to see if this was all real before she completely ruined her marriage by destroying Seiya's honeymoon.

He answered the door quickly and she gulped.

"Not sleeping?" She asked meekly and he shot her an annoyed look. He wanted to shoot out at her of course he wasn't sleeping since she was in the same hotel having sex with her new husband somewhere. He thought better against that since she didn't look like she had slept… she probably had been sick all night from all the liquor Rei and Makoto had let her consume.

"Are you all right Usako?" He asked quietly and her eyes widened in horror at him.

"How could you even ask me that?" She stuttered out and gently he pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Usako," he tried and she shook her head. She turned to him squinting an eye as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't call me that," she let out and his mouth opened a bit in shock then his lips firmed into a line.

"I could go back to Odango," he offered and she groaned turning away from him. "Do you want me to go away? Act like I don't exist anymore?" He questioned and she spun back at him.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes and you had a new bride but two floors up?" She demanded and he walked towards her.

"First, you know I couldn't fit in your shoes," he muttered and against herself she laughed. He watched as tears started to well in her eyes and he quickly took her into his arms.

"Do you hate me? Because I didn't wait longer? Because I even entertained a life without you and was weak enough to need help because I was too afraid to rule this world alone?" She asked, her voice breaking and he shook his head quickly.

"No. Proud of you. So proud of you," he breathed out, kissing her forehead lovingly. "You did the right thing," he said sadly and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, gripping to him tightly.

"Why does it feel awful then?" She wept and he gently kissed her head, taking in a deep breath of her. She smelled the same. Smelled like home and he gripped her a bit tighter. He opened his mouth to respond when a knock suddenly came at the door. She stiffened in his arms.

"It's ok," he cooed releasing her and she felt loss when his touch left her. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and quietly watched as he opened the door to see a bellhop and a tray of food. He walked in and nodded with a smile to her. Usagi smiled uneasily back as he set it down then left. "It wouldn't hurt you to eat something before returning to that husband of yours," Mamoru breathed as he put a hand to her lower back and led her to a small table where the food was set up.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined and he sat her down. He uncovered the trays and saw two orders and she looked at him with wonder. "How did you even know I would come?"

"You can't keep away from me," he mumbled matter of factly as he sat down next to her. Her eyes widened at him as a smirk danced to her lips.

"You cocky little…" She muttered and he smiled at her stopping her words.

"Just like I can't keep away from you," he confessed and her heart fluttered. "Eat. Seiya is probably going to have a big day planned for you," he continued as he began to dig into his meal. Usagi shook her head in shock.

"Are you honestly encouraging me to go and be with him?" She demanded and he shrugged.

"You made your bed sweetheart… you have to sleep in it," he teased and she huffed picking up a muffin and absently tearing a piece of it off to put in her mouth.

"Yes. I did. I am happy that I married him!" She huffed and his eyes met her own lazily.

"Does he snore?" Mamoru questioned and Usagi flustered, swallowing the piece of muffin with difficulty.

"That does not matter in a great marriage!" She snapped.

"Oh, he drools doesn't he?" Mamoru accused and Usagi let out a laugh and threw a piece of her muffin at him. "Well was he at least good in bed?" He questioned and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know very well I will not sleep with him until I divorce you! I am not a harlot!" She spat angrily at him and Mamoru leaned towards her.

"Are you going to divorce me Usako?" He asked gently and she stood abruptly.

"I asked you to stop calling me that," she growled out and he let out a breath.

"If I called you Usagi it would still make your spine tingle," he admitted and she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Call me Fred then," she spat and he smirked standing.

"Fred," he said silkily and she let out a laugh. She turned to yell at him but suddenly turned into him, his frame behind her and her breath caught in her throat. His warm fingers slid across her cheek and she trembled, forcing her hands not to grip onto him yet her frame leaned into his with want. Stupid body. "If you are still married to me… could I have you one more time my love?" He asked, his voice husky and her insides jumped as her whole body responded to his voice. It was like he was never gone. She remembered everything. The way he felt against her, his warmth, his smell. She had started to forget… suddenly his words dawned on her and her mouth dropped open, words unable to form as she let his eyes devour her own. He watched her consider his proposal and his lips quirked up lovingly at her.

"Uh… No," she finally spat and he smirked at her. "Definitely not," she grinned taking a step back from him and he shrugged, his loving stare never leaving her.

"I had to try," he muttered going back to the fresh food before them. "Go back to your groom Fred before he wakes up," Mamoru grinned picking up his coffee. "Do you have a big day planned?" He asked turning to her as he leaned against the table. She sucked in a deep breath as she took in his stance. How had she not noticed before now he wasn't wearing a shirt and was just in pj pants? Suddenly a blush rose to her cheeks. "Just noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt didn't you?" He accused and she turned redder. "I must be losing my touch…" he muttered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is it truly fair that you are reborn with perfect abs?" She spat turning away from him and he glanced down and huffed.

"Not perfect and each time you were reborn you were perfectly defined too you know," he reminded her and she let out a breath and rubbed her forehead. Her head still hurt. She felt him approach her and she opened her eyes. His hand was before her with two small pills and a small glass of water. She looked at them sympathetically.

"Please stop taking care of me," she whined miserably.

"I wouldn't know how to stop," he admitted honestly.

"Seiya has a better tan," she hissed trying to break the mood and he smirked down at her as she took the medicine.

"He has more parts than me too… tell me, how does that work?" Mamoru questioned with a raised eyebrow and Usagi narrowed her eyes with a smirk at him.

"I'm sure in many ways, would you like me to tell you?" She taunted pressing against him and Mamoru smirked, his body easily reacting to her proximity as his arms ached to hold her.

"You have no idea do you?" He laughed and she turned away from him.

"I am leaving. We have a perfect day planned thank you very much," she growled heading to the door. "A cruise on the lake," she spat. "Text me when Ami figures out what the hell to do with this will you?" She growled looking over her shoulder at him. Her breath left her as she took in his frame once more. "God you are so beautiful," she said with defeat. "I should have totally had sex with you again," she muttered and Mamoru spit his coffee out. He looked at her with surprise and she winked at him. "Talk to you later Hubby," she spat and then left.

He stared at the closed door for a long moment. Everything in him was awake. His heart. His mind. She was enchanting and hilarious and… still her, the woman he adored everything about. His love. He could totally steal her form Seiya… he smirked a bit to himself and put his coffee down. He had plotting to do.

* * *

She entered the suite with a breath and then stilled seeing two olive eyes staring at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked quickly walking towards her and she blinked.

"Yes! Of course!" She confessed going into his arms and he let out a breath. "I left you a note," she admitted sheepishly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It said you went to get us breakfast," he reminded and she cursed inwardly. Forgot breakfast.

"It's on its way. I went downstairs and ordered it. Needed a bit of a walk after last night…" She quickly lied.

"I thought maybe something had happened or attacked… I called my brothers but they felt nothing," he breathed, his arms around her and she blinked.

"I was only gone thirty minutes!" She whined and he pressed his lips together.

"You keep leaving our honeymoon suite. I'm starting to think it is me," he admitted and she shook her head.

"Darling, it is not you," she said with confidence. He nodded yet his face didn't believe her. "I do not regret marrying you," she said suddenly and he blinked.

"I guess that is good to know," he said with an awkward laugh and she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"I do not deserve you Kau Seiya of Kinmoku," she confessed, pain flickering across her face and he quickly brought her closer.

"You deserve the world Usa," he said emphatically and she let out a breath.

"Would you be disappointed if somehow I did not become the Queen of Earth and we were able to just be normal people?" She asked quickly and his eyebrows rose.

"Is that a trick question?" He laughed and she smiled uneasily at him. "Would your soldiers leave us alone too?" He laughed with hope and she pushed away from him. "Love, I know you love your burden. Why are you even talking like that?" He chastised and she shrugged. "You know we don't have to leave this room…" his voice dipped a bit and she felt his arms slide across her waist, pulling her securely into his arms. Her heart beat sped up a bit and she felt his lips nip at her ear. "We could stay here just the two of us for as long as you want," he breathed and her eyes widened in a bit of panic. Suddenly the thought of being alone with him in a hotel room did not sound romantic. She let out a nervous laugh.

"But we were so excited about the cruise when we booked it! I couldn't let me being an idiot and letting my soldiers let me drink so much ruin our entire honeymoon," she cooed turning around to look at him.

"Whatever you wish," he breathed taking her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. She kissed him, letting his lips take captive of her own. He tasted like olives and the sea. A flash of chocolate and spring hit her mind and she abruptly pulled away.

"Darling we should go change!" She covered quickly and he looked at her a bit stunned. He watched her rush from his arms towards the bathroom and he cocked his head to the side.

"We will have sex this weekend right love?" He finally called out and she turned back to him with a grin.

"Oh, are you eager Mr. Tsukino?" She teased and he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I searched it, you take my name," he spat at her and she giggled going through her clothes for the right outfit.

A knock came at the door and Usagi stilled. Before she could think Seiya had opened it and she spun suddenly staring into the familiar face of the bellhop she had met about thirty minutes ago in Mamoru's suite. He pushed a cart full of food inside and Usagi blinked. How did that get here? She forgot to order Breakfast cause of Baka… and her heart melted once more. It took a really big man to order food for his beloved and her new husband. She sucked in a deep breath to keep her tears at bay.

The cart suddenly stopped and she blinked looking back up at the bellhop who stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"Everything all right?" Seiya questioned gently and Usagi blinked as the bell hop could only just stare at her a bit dumbfounded.

"Aren't you…" He questioned quietly and Usagi tilted her head curiously. Oh crap…. Her eyes widened in a bit of horror and she shook her head once. The Bellhop stiffened then pushed the cart to where it was supposed to be, quickly depositing the food. He rushed back to the door with his cart and Usagi walked him quickly to the door.

"Sorry. Thank you," Usagi whispered holding out a tip and he shook his head quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Weird bellhop…" Seiya muttered and Usagi nodded.

* * *

He felt a bit sick as he tried to sort out the last hour. Maybe twins… but then she wouldn't have recognized him…  
"You all right Umi-san?" A male voice questioned and the young bell hop looked up at his boss and let out a breath. He would know.

"Hiro-samma, do we have twins in the hotel right now?" He questioned quickly and the manager thought for a moment.

"I do not believe so," he answered easily, his eye being distracted by a floral arrangement that was not up to par. He went to fix it and the bellhop stumbled after him.

"Than, I think I just served breakfast to the same woman twice this morning but each time she was with a different man!" He hissed and the manager immediately stopped. No. It couldn't be. He looked at the bellhop and winced a bit. He was one of his best… been working there for three years. Never had an issue with him. He wasn't one to make things up or not do his job well. What if there was a lady of ill repute in the hotel and working two men at once? Highly unlikely…

"What did she look like?" He questioned as they walked slowly back towards the lobby, approaching the bank of elevators.

"Blonde, two pigtales, elegant… nice…" he began, losing words when suddenly his eyes widened. "Her!" He hissed very quietly and the manager stilled beside him following his gaze quickly.

"Mrs. Kau?" He spat in surprise and the bellhop nodded.

"Yes. She was in 314 with a man not wearing a shirt then an hour later I delivered breakfast again to her and that man she is with now," the bellhop said resolutely.

"That is very serious Umi-san… I will keep an eye on it. We don't want to be calling the police on something that might be able to be explained…" the manager mumbled as he watched the young couple walk towards the cruise deck.

"Yes sir," Umi nodded and turned away. He would keep an eye on them too.

* * *

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Favorite Husband

Summary: Missing for five years and presumed dead, a man returns home on the day of his wife's second marriage.

Rating: T

Author's Note: My favorite part of posting new stories is talking to all of you. I'm seriously always humbled by your words and just honestly... love having someone enjoying these as much as I do! I write these stories because I want to read them... I won't even tell you the many times I've gone back and read something and didn't think I wrote it and wondered where it came from... my memory be going. But drop me a review! Tell me what you think.

I won't tell you the ending though... those reviews crack me up. And grammar reviews... yes. I know. Sorry. I can only do so much.

To my sweet reviewers:

Wishwars: I'm glad I'm not the only one who freaks out with excitement when reading stuff. ;)

TropicalRemix: If I actually answered the questions in your review... would you even want to keep reading? You are one of those read the last page before the book people aren't you? (I've done that better. Did it with Harry Potter. I was not committing to a 900 page book to have him die.)

SMSM92: Enjoy friend! I dedicate Chapter 3 to YOUR AMAZINGNESS. Your kind words are crazy undeserved.

SakuraTezuka: I can't wait for you to read the next chapter either! Also: sweet name.

JenBunny: I hope she chooses Mamochan too... but she never listens to me. I mean I've told her for years to cut her hair for goodness sakes... alas... never listens.

latebuttruefan: 1- Love your name and totally get it. Mostly because I am late to everything. 2. Thanks for the love 3

Chrissymoon101: Hope it stays really good ;)

And last but not least... To SerenityMorison: I hope you are reading this. It was your note of love and support that reminded me to keep posting and sharing what I've been selfishly hoarding. You didn't have to take the time to tell me what you thought... but it has meant the world that you did. Anytime you ever want any unpublished Marronett Stories, you hit me up :)

* * *

For a few minutes she forgot that she was married to two men.

His laughter filled her ear and she relaxed against him. For a moment it was like it was last week. A new beginning… yet something in her heart wasn't right. She forced the smile to stay on her lips as the elevator doors opened delivering them to the lobby floor.

"Oh Usagi-chan! What a surprise!" A startled voice said and Usagi felt Seiya stiffen.

"Ami-chan, we are on our honeymoon," he said with a sigh to the woman before them who was holding onto a brown folder. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Right. So sorry to intrude," Ami cooed and Seiya tipped his head at her and grabbed his wife's hand. Usagi quickly followed in step with him. "Just have paperwork here that will make sure your marriage is legal," Amy breathed and Usagi stopped, her sudden movement jerking Seiya back. He groaned.

"Seriously? This couldn't wait until after our honeymoon?" He snapped. "It was just two days, could you not live without her for two days?" His voice rose and it caused the two women to look at him with alarm. Usagi gently touched his arm and he sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Seiya… just five minutes," Usagi said gently and he let go of her hand like she had burned him.  
"Yes. Fine. Of course," he breathed quickly shaking his head to get control of himself. "I'll be in the bar. Our cruise leaves in…" he began and she nodded, gently pressing her lips against his. He stilled letting her lips meld over his own and he slid his hands to hold her head steady against his. She let the kiss progress until he finally pulled away. "Five minutes," he breathed and kissed her nose. The two women watched him walk away in silence.

"Is he ok?" Ami asked quietly and Usagi spun on her oldest friend.

"No he isn't the hell ok!" Usagi spat angrily at her and her eyes widened.

"Hey, I was not the soldier who brought all this into your life! We should blame the outers!" Ami spat at her and Usagi ripped the brown folder out of her hand. She started scanning through the documents and Ami bit her lip nervously. "So, how did last night go?" Ami asked quietly and Usagi slowly lifted her head, trying to not lash out and scream at the blue haired genius in the middle of the lavish lobby of her hotel.

"Hey!" A new voice said and Usagi deflated. "Oh happy to see you too," Minako spat at her walking up quickly to them. "Totally thought your hubs would never leave. Is it just me or am I sensing he has some resentment issues towards us?" Minako asked and Usagi stilled as she stared at the bubbling blonde before her. She closed the brown folder and Minako smiled lovingly at her. Usagi gulped and took a step towards her and Minako studied her posture curiously then she suddenly stiffened. "Oh no, don't," Minako said turning away from her and grabbing onto Ami. Usagi rushed towards her.

"What color is he?" She asked a bit breathless and Minako halted, her back stiffening. "Are we the same… close?" Usagi asked and Minako closed her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. "You wouldn't let me marry him if you didn't think we were right for each other… right Minako-chan?" Usagi asked in a fumble and Minako's heart broke for her beloved Princess. For the anguish she was going through. This was quickly turning into one of the worst weekends of her life when it should have been the happiest.

"Usagi-chan, I would not give you away lightly," Minako breathed turning to her and Usagi let out a breath, tears flooding her eyes.

"What should I do?" She asked and her voice cracked. Immediately Minako and Ami were under her, wrapping around her tightly.

"You do whatever you want to do Usagi-chan. You don't owe anyone anything," Ami said heatedly.

"You follow your heart. We support you in anything. If you need time, let's take time! We can kidnap you right now and not come back for a month!" Minako said with a bright smile and Ami shook her head.

"We cannot do that. You have to tell them something and not leave them hanging for a month," Ami quickly contradicted her boss. "I mean tell them and then we can kidnap you but ya gotta be the adult here," Ami encouraged and Usagi sucked down a sob.

"What am I looking at?" Usagi asked holding up the brown folder.

"Judge Aptau got the outers message and he is upstairs talking to Mamoru-san as we speak," Ami said and Usagi gasped.

"I mean that is good and terrible right?" Usagi asked and Ami nodded with a half shrug.

"I mean I don't want to pressure you into a decision…" Ami began and Minako shook her head.

"You don't have to decide Usagi-chan. Breathe. It's ok," Minako soothed and Ami pressed her lips together.

"I mean you have to decide before you get arrested. Once Mamoru-san is declared legally alive then you will have two legal marriage contracts on you making you guilty of bigamy," Ami said and Usagi closed her eyes miserably. "Good news is that it is Saturday so you probably at least have until Sunday night to make the decision and first thing Monday we can settle it all out!" Ami said with a forced smile and Minako and Usagi looked at her with a bit of horror. Minako took the folder and tried to fan Usagi with it when a paper slid out. She bent down quickly to retrieve it then stilled.

"Ami-chan… this is a petition for divorce," Minako breathed as her eyes scanned it.

"Right. You have to divorce one of them on Monday," Ami said with a resolute nod.  
"The groom's name is blank," Minako breathed and Ami nodded once more, a little slower.

"Honestly, Usagi…" Ami stilled as she tried to gather her courage. "I wish this was not happening to you," Ami said quickly and Usagi glanced at her dear friend. "I wish you did not have to choose like this. I'm angry he showed up and ruined this for you and yet I am also angry at myself that I let you marry someone who wasn't him," Ami fumbled out, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know who you should be with and none of us are pushing for either one because Usagi… for once I want you to decide like you did on the Moon. Not in choosing Mamoru but you went against everything that made sense with your choice. You were willing to defy who you were because you couldn't betray your heart. I want you to throw caution to the wind and choose the one who makes your heart melt and if it is Seiya than we are behind you all the way," Ami said passionately and Minako let out a breath as Usagi's jaw dropped open a bit.

"Wow. Great speech," Minako cheered and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Usagi-chan," Ami began again.

"Ready Usa?" Seiya's calm voice broke into their moment and he stilled approaching them. "Is everything all right?" He questioned immediately reading the tense body language of all three women.

"Giving me sex pointers," Usagi mumbled and Seiya reddened.

"Usa," he scolded and Usagi glanced back at the two women and nodded.  
"I have a cruise to catch," she said with a small gulp and Ami nodded then hugged the blonde tightly.

"I'll be here all weekend," Ami breathed and Usagi nodded.

"Have a great time!" Minako smiled and Seiya tucked his wife's hand into his arm. He stilled before the other blonde.

"I know she is your job, but it will be ok if you get another hobby," he said gently and Minako plastered on a fake smile for him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she grinned waving them off. The two soldiers watched their Princess go and Minako deflated.

"Well, isn't be a bit of a tool," a male voice said over their shoulder and both women jumped.

"Mamoru-san!" Minako spat at him angrily.

"Though proud of him that he is learning quickly to put you in your places," he smirked and Ami opened the brown folder.

"Will you sign this?" She asked quietly and Mamoru stared at the papers and closed the folder, his frame passing them quickly to follow where his beloved went.

"Hell no," he spat and Ami felt her lips curl up in a grin. Ami and Minako shared a look and then quickly chased after him.

"What are you doing?" Minako hissed as they paused and watched Usagi and Seiya board a large luxury ship in the bay.

"Trying to win back my wife," Mamoru spat at her and Minako grinned happily.

"How did it go with the Judge?" Ami asked with a bit of trepidation.

"He has gotten old," Mamoru mused and Minako raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps I have gotten old… First thing Monday morning we will go to the courthouse," Mamoru said securely and Ami nodded with a bit of a gulp. He stepped forward suddenly.

"FRED!" He screamed and both women looked at him alarmed. "FRED!" He called once more and Minako grabbed onto him.

"What in the world are you doing!?" She demanded.

* * *

He handed her a drink and she smiled as they chinked their glasses together. It was a beautiful day. He smiled leaning towards her, his lips gently touching her jawline before kissing further towards her ear. She laughed pulling away as some onlookers gave them a look.

"Alone at last my love," he cooed happily into her ear.

"Yes, with about a hundred other people," Usagi teased motioning to the other guests on the boat.

"Ah but none of them know us or want to interrupt us," he grinned kissing her jaw again.

"FRED!" The voice hit her ears and she jumped violently. Her drink splashed and spilled down the front of her shirt and her shoulder interacted with Seiya's chin. He pulled away abruptly surprised.

"Are you ok?" He questioned and her eyes were wide in a bit of fear and shock. She looked down at her self then frowned.

"I'm so sorry," she whined and he smiled.

"It's all right. That was a weird voice… sounded kind of familiar but who in the world is Fred?" Seiya said with a shake of his head and Usagi gulped.

"Let me go clean up," she said quickly and he watched her vanish quickly from his sight. Man that girl could move…

* * *

She bolted down the ramp of the boat and an attendant blinked at her.

"Ma'am," he tried and she waved him off quickly rushing up the dock. She searched the area. Where the hell was he? Was he in danger? Was he ok? Her heart started to hammer in her chest and tears filled her eyes as worst case scenarios came to her mind. She wanted to scream his name to find him faster but she bit her lip instead. Her feet carried her quickly back towards the hotel when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into a grove of bushes and trees.

"Mamo-chan!" She snapped angrily at him and he smiled adoringly at her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She cried, quickly feeling his chest and arms and he gently stopped her hands.

"I'm fine Usako," he breathed and a sob tore through her as the extreme emotions of a moment ago slammed into her once more reminding her of a time when he wasn't ok. When he didn't come back to her... "I'm right here and I'm fine," he soothed and she fell into his arms, wrapping around him tightly.

"Why did you leave me Mamo-chan?" She wept into his shoulder and he held her tighter.

"I did not do it my love. I would never willingly leave you, please forgive me," he said, emotion choking his voice when suddenly a loud horn filled the bay area. Usagi let out a scream of surprise.

"The boat!" She snapped yanking out of his arms and rushing back towards the dock. Her feet carried her quickly but it was too late, the ship had already left the dock and was about a good twenty feet out. She stilled to a stop and let out a sad breath.

"There goes that marriage…" She sighed miserably when her phone chirped. She pulled it out lazily.

 **S: Usa, where are you?**

 **U: Went to dry off. Missed boat. On dock.**

She sent back with a heavy heart. Oh he was going to be pissed…

He stared dumbfounded at the text for a moment. She did what? Quickly he pushed through people to get to the back of the boat. His eyes searched the dock and there before him sitting miserably on the wood planks was his bride. Seriously? Was he cursed in this marriage? His heart broke a bit for them… then suddenly his anger kindled as he saw two forms walking towards her. Her soldiers. He turned away angrily from the scene and was still horrified they were even here. He yanked out his phone once more and called his brother. He would have plenty of time to fill them in on the four hour romantic cruise he was about to take alone bride-less.

* * *

"Usagi-chan? Should you not have been on that boat?" Ami asked gently and Usagi huffed.

"I have been married twice and I still have yet to have a proper honeymoon," Usagi spat with annoyance.

"You are handling this entire situation admirably," Minako mused and Usagi glanced up at her.

"Can you go away now?" Usagi asked and Minako blinked then quickly nodded.

"Yes! Of course Usagi-chan…" Minako replied grabbing onto Ami and Ami nodded as well.

"So sorry Usagi-chan," Ami said with a bow and the two women quickly departed. Usagi turned back to the boat and watched it sail off into the bay.

She was having a hard time thinking and feeling right now. She had thought of contacting Luna but she didn't really want another voice in her head. So far everyone had given her a wide berth and let her know they would support her in her decision. Luna would go the route of Haruka and tell her who to choose. She was an adult now, she didn't need them to tell her who to choose. She had to choose herself. She let her head fall and her eyes closed as she tried to just take a moment and breathe.

"You can't have both of us Fred," his soft voice entered her head and she let out a sad sigh. "He seems like me in the fact that he doesn't like to share," Mamoru mused as he stepped next to her, the wind from the bay before them blowing over them gently.

"He hates my warriors," Usagi breathed lifting her head to pull her knees up and rest her arms and head upon them.

"It takes a few years to get use to them," Mamoru tried to comfort and she glanced up at him, the sun catching his profile perfectly.

"Do you love them?" She inquired and Mamoru tugged at his slacks and then sat easily beside her.

"Love is a very strong word," Mamoru mused. "I see them more as annoying little sisters who share a favorite passion of mine," he added glancing at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Protecting the Earth?" She said with a small smile and he shook his head gently.

"You," he responded simply and she blinked. "They are your warriors my love. They were created solely to protect you and your crystal. Their existence is wrapped within you and when you all landed here you kindly helped me defend my world since you saw it as the right thing to do," he reminded her and her back straightened.

"It is the right thing to do," she defended and he nodded.

"But it wasn't you or your warriors responsibility. You didn't have to help me but you did and I've always been grateful," he said sincerely and Usagi felt her heart warm at his kind words. She placed her head back in her arms as her gaze traveled out back to the bay and the ship that was way to far off now to even make out any of the figures on it.

"I wanted to make you proud. To defend your world as I know you would have wanted to," she breathed and she felt him invade her personal space. He gently took her face in his hands and turned her to him and she lost her breath. There were tears in his eyes. She moved immediately grabbing his face as worry hit her.

"You have always made me proud Usako," he whispered. "I would choose you a million times over to defend this world in my stead. You are a Queen I have always ached to have for this world," he said, his voice choked with emotion and she smiled sweetly at him. She let out a breath and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his and he leaned back into her. They were silent for a few minutes, just letting the comfort of the other wash over them as the bay churned before them.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked softly and Mamoru grinned at her.

"Are you asking me out Mrs. Kau?" He questioned and Usagi smirked and pushed herself to her feet. He looked up at her with a lazy smile and she let out a breath.

"That is Chiba-Kau to you," she snapped and he jumped to his feet. His hand slid across her waist and pulled her close as his other took her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

"Tisk tisk Fred… you can only have one," he breathed bringing his lips near hers and Usagi narrowed her eyes amused at him.

"Oh, I've already had one," she teased and stepped away from him, moving easily back towards the hotel. Mamoru's lips curled up in a devilish smirk as he chased after her, falling in step beside her.

"I mean I loved you before but grown up Usagi is quite hilarious," he grinned bumping her shoulder and she smiled.

"I shared an apartment with Rei for a year," she confessed and he stepped in front of her.

"No," he hissed, his eyes wide and she stuffed her hands into her coat. He stared at the woman before him. She had grown up… grown up without him and his heart hurt at that. "Tell me everything. Tell me what you've done and where you've been… I want to know everything," he breathed and she smiled stepping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his hand going into her hair as his lips kissed her forehead lovingly.

"That will cost you lunch at the very least," Usagi smiled up at him and he

grinned. "Oh wait… you're dead so you don't have any money," Usagi suddenly piped up and Mamoru smirked at her. "Guess lunch will be on me," Usagi smirked ducking out of his arms to head towards the hotel's restaurant.

* * *

Rei swung the shopping bags in her fingers lazily as she walked towards Usagi's hotel. She had secured a good starting wardrobe for Mamoru as well as other things he'd need on a daily basis until he got his life back in order. Now she just needed to check in with Makoto to see if she got him an apartment yet. She scrunched her nose again thinking what a nightmare it will be for him to get all the logistic work figured out. She let out a breath glancing up when a familiar figure caught her eyes as a long white ponytail filled her vision.  
"Yaten?" Rei questioned and the frame before her froze. With a sigh he turned and nodded curtly to the priestess.

"Rei," he breathed then continued his walk. Rei watched him continue his walk and her eyes widened when she realized he was heading towards the Honeymooners hotel.  
"Going to visit your brother? On their honeymoon? Oddly emotional for you," Rei baited and Yaten stopped completely, her frame catching up casually.  
"The fool called me and told me his bride has been acting crazy and that your posse keep showing up," he spat and Rei's eyes widened.

"Us? Show up and crash a honeymoon? The world is not ending," Rei snapped and Yaten shrugged then slowed his walk, allowing Rei to walk beside him towards the

same destination.

"I warned him. He just doesn't listen," Yaten snapped unsympathetically. "He just thinks Usagi will have put him first and she won't ever do that," Yaten said with boredom and Rei blinked in surprise as she slowly fished out her phone.

"What? Why would she not put her own husband first?" Rei questioned alarmed.

"Her husband is an alien. Her responsibility is to this world. If I ever got married, which I wouldn't because it would be a waste of time… I'd never put my spouse first because my world always comes first as well as my duty," Yaten said resolutely and Rei thought about that for a moment. True… she understood that but surely it wouldn't kill them to put their loves first once in awhile. Like on a weekend or something…  
"So, why are you going to the hotel?" Rei questioned calmly and Yaten shrugged.

"He wants me to keep an eye on his bride. She missed their stupid cruise so she is sitting alone in the hotel for the next three hours. He wants me to make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble," he spat and Rei nodded. "You can come. I know you want to," he grumbled and Rei smirked a bit at the starlight. He was such a jerk…  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," Rei grinned discreetly firing off a text to Makoto. She doubted seriously Usagi was alone in that hotel…

* * *

Mizuno Ami let out a breath as she absently placed her lips around her straw and sucked more of her drink down. The last 40 hours were going down on her "Weirdest Day Ever" list and it was close to the top, which is saying a lot since the list was about four pages deep. Minako ordered them another round as they overlooked the outdoor dining area in the hotel. The were laughing again.

"It looks like old times," Ami mused half-heartedly watching her Princess and her Prince catch up. She wanted to be thrilled for them because deep down it felt perfect watching them finally back together yet… her logical brain couldn't really be happy for them because once again they were on stolen time. Minako suddenly let out a guilt laden breath.

"They aren't the same color," she admitted and Ami blinked gazing up at her leader. "Usagi and Seiya," Minako clarified before she pressed her lips together and Ami's eyes narrowed at her.

"Why would you let her marry him?" Ami hissed and Minako sat up and caught Ami's gaze, holding it so steady that Ami gulped.

"She isn't anyone's color but his," she whispered heatedly and Ami blinked. "He loved her and she loved him in as much a way as she could. Was I supposed to let her be alone forever?" Minako snapped angrily at her and Ami shrugged with sadness. "I've never seen their color before… never. We all are a swirl of colors. We can find a hint of it perhaps in someone if we had to if we couldn't find our true match but them… they are the reason a love goddess like me can exist because it's a true pure love," Minako's voice was steady and more serious than she had ever heard and Ami felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Have you ever seen my color?" Ami questioned a bit timidly and Minako let out a breath and her gaze went back to the two below eating their lunch.

"Only once," she whispered and Ami gulped.

"I don't think I want to know. I kind of like being single," Ami said with a half shrug as she slurped the last of her drink, a new one appearing before her.

"Well, that's good since you killed him," Minako muttered and Ami's eyes widened in horror as that thought settled on her. Minako's phone chirped and the blonde glanced at it. "Don't panic, I killed mine too and so did the other two. We were doomed from the beginning," Minako suddenly spat and Ami turned to her and all at once she was confused, heartbroken and pissed.

"Those idiot long haired pansies?!" She spat angrily and Minako shrugged half heartedly.

"Holy…" Minako spat immediately standing as she read the text. "We gotta get him out of here," she growled grabbing her jacket and the geniuses hand.

* * *

"Manager-sensei was not too impressed with my singing skills," Usagi smirked as she retold a story of Minako and hers early adventures during college. He had listened to her mesmerized for the last hour. Each word she spoke cemented in him how deeply he loved her. How he ached for her and how proud he was of the woman she had grown up into. "Stop falling in love with me," she spat at him easily and his eyes caught hers.

"I never fell out of love with you," he grinned and she smiled sweetly at him making his heartbeat echo in his ears.

"What was America like?" She asked with a smile and he pressed his lips together amused.

"Never made it there," he mused and Usagi blinked at him.

"What do you mean? You were there for a year before we realized… oh…" Usagi stilled and a horror suddenly crossed over her chest.

"She found me on the plane. Couldn't really fight her the way I wanted to trapped in a metal tube," he remembered, his eyes getting a far away look and Usagi gripped onto his fingers, pain twisting across her face.

"Why did she take you first?" She hissed, tears filling her eyes and he leaned forward cupping her cheek.

"I do have powers to you know Fred. This is my world and I think she took me out first because I would have sent out the warning bells feeling her on my land," he breathed, his thumb caressing her smooth skin and Usagi smirked.

"Of course you have powers too love bug," she teased with a wink as she kissed his palm, moving her face away from his touch. "Will you try to go back to America? No one wants a King without a college degree," Usagi breathed.

"No. Never leaving again," Mamoru breathed strongly and she frowned a bit at him.

"You didn't make the wrong decision," she said quickly and his eyes caught hers and her breath left her. He had such a pain in his eyes and she tried to get out of her seat to comfort him but stopped herself.

"How was it not the wrong decision?" He questioned. "You are married to another man Usako," he spat and she stood clumsily, her water glass tipping and she caught it quickly before trying to straighten herself.

"Fred," she reminded him uneasily and he stood, quickly grabbing onto her.

"My one happiness has moved on from me. The woman I dreamed of ruling this world with… my only family…" he hissed and she closed her eyes sadly. His hand tugged on her pulling her into his embrace and she sucked in a shattering breath as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Can I steal you from him?" He asked suddenly and Usagi heard the desperate hitch to his voice.

"You shouldn't," she whispered and he let out a breath. "I mean he is a mortal… he could only live maybe fifty or so more years," she mumbled trying to lighten the mood but it was too late. This was too serious. Too important. "Don't ask me to choose you," she stuttered out painfully, her fingers curling into his shirt and gripping for dear life. Her forehead pressed against his own and she tried to get air into her lungs.

"You have to make your own decision," he breathed quickly and she nodded painfully. "I'll wait for you but not happily," he hissed, his lips moving towards her and he felt her start to tremble in his arms. "And when I get you back, and I will," he promised strongly and it sent a tremor down her spine, her legs almost turning to goo. "You will never be apart from me again." His voice was sure and deep and she clung to it.

"Sounded kind of like Endy right there," she breathed out, her voice hitching and he smirked a bit at her, his eyes digging deeply into her own.

"I'm sure I won't mind if you let Seren come out and play," he teased and Usagi let out a low gasp, her heart thudding so loud she couldn't hear herself breathe. She had to get control of this. Had to have a way out…

"Someone could love you better than I could," she tried to encourage and his eyes opened and caught hers. Her lips fell open as the intensity of the situation hit her. She wanted him. Wanted him so bad she could feel the electricity bouncing between them. She hadn't felt that in years…

"Don't lie to me," he hissed his lips barely touching hers and she whimpered. "You aren't good at it," he finished his lips closing the gap when a hissing noise broke into their moment.  
"Usagi!" A voice hissed suddenly and Usagi jerked out of his arms. "Your brother in law just walked into the lobby," Minako spat angrily and Usagi looked guiltily up at her first in command.

"Time to go," Ami chimed quickly grabbing onto Mamoru and turning him down towards the dock, Minako quickly on their heels.

Usagi couldn't move for a moment. Finally she crumbled, tears filling her eyes and she quickly covered her face.

"Usagi," a voice snapped behind her and she sucked in a shattering breath and choked on it. "Usagi-chan!" Yaten suddenly cried concerned and he turned the blonde to him, quickly inspecting her. "Sis," he breathed grabbing onto her face and quickly wiping away the torrents of tears flowing out of her. "The cruise won't last that long. Seriously get a grip," he snapped, concerned for her as she fell into his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. "Oh dear… we are so doing that gaining control of your emotions chat again. A queen cannot be a blubbering idiot," he growled and she pushed away from him angrily.

"You are such a jerk," she whined painfully and he nodded. "Why are you even here? Must everyone be here on my honeymoon!?" Usagi whined pathetically and Yaten smiled a bit.

"That makes me happy you aren't happy about it," he mused and Usagi narrowed her eyes at him and gathered her purse off of the table, signing the check. "I'm here to keep you company until your husband comes back," Yaten sighed sticking his hands into his pockets. She turned on him narrowing his eyes.

"Does he ever want to get laid?" She spat angrily at him and Yaten pressed his lips together.

"Is that a trick question?"

"What person would think of getting intimate after spending time with you?" She snapped and he smirked a bit.

"Harsh but true," he mused as he followed her back into the hotel. "That explains why so many of your dates ended so poorly after I arrived home…" he said with a devilish smirk.

"Brother, thank you for coming. I'm sure it was very painful for you to do so," Usagi said turning to him and he nodded once.

"Extremely."

"I'm going to my room. Leave now," she spat and pushed the elevator button impatiently.

"Try not to get into any trouble. My brother still loves you for some dumb reason. Honestly he should just cut his losses now," Yaten breathed and Usagi let out a breath, use to his snideness.

"I really hate you sometimes," she breathed defeated and he nodded gently kissing her cheek in a goodbye.

"Feelings mutual," he breathed and the door to the elevator opened and she rushed inside, quickly slamming the close door button. Usagi stared at the unlit buttons and then finally let out a scream of frustration and anger.

"Damn you Mamo-chan!" She spat, her tears threatening to return. She couldn't breathe again.

"Tell me to leave and I will," a voice breathed to her left and she spun with alarm. Her bright blue eyes met his deep blue and she couldn't speak. He was breathing hard and she knew exactly what that look on his face meant, the longing gaze of his eyes as he looked at her like she was the only way he could breathe. He moved first and she was ready for him as he pushed her up against the wall of the lift, her lips finding his as they gave into the crushing sensations of desire and familiarity. She gripped onto him with need, her legs quickly wrapping around his hips climbing easily into his arms as their lips attacked each other with determination to make up for five long lost years apart. "Usako," he whispered the sentiment across her lips before he claimed them once more like he owned them.  
Her fingers clawed at his jacket as her other hands fingers threaded into his hair, giving it a tug that made him groan into her mouth. His hand traveled up her thigh and it made her tremble, her lips aggressive against his. He could tell she was throwing all of her emotions into this. Usagi wasn't an aggressive or possessive lover. She was adorable and had been a bit clumsy but that was part of her charm. He was trying to give her an anchor, helping her get out all of her anger at her situation, her frustration, her overwhelming emotions she must be drowning in.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered and his knees almost buckled at the sound of his name falling from her lips hitched with passion. They were so absorbed in each other, in a haze of familiar joy yet a desperation for healing that they didn't hear the elevator doors open once more to the lobby since neither had actually pressed a button.

"Mrs. Kau," a stern voice snapped and it had the effect of ice water being thrown at them. They snapped apart and Usagi hit the floor. Mamoru quickly moved to help her back to her feet but a hand was quickly pressed against his chest holding him back. "It seems about your check-out time sir," Kimo Hiro, the hotel manager spat and Mamoru's eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Please, this isn't what you think," Usagi gasped, grabbing onto the wall and trying to get to her feet. "I promise," Usagi begged and the manger turned his disapproving gaze to her.

"We are not this type of hotel Mrs. Kau," he snooted and Usagi shook her head quickly at him.

"No, he is my husband," Usagi confessed and Mamoru shook his head at her quickly. "It's a simple misunderstanding," Usagi tried, her eyes looking for understanding in the managers eyes. "I thought he was dead and then he showed back up and now I'm in a bit of a predicament and I'm trying to figure it out but it is a lot of pressure and possibly the most pressure I have ever been under which is really saying a lot!" Usagi spat, her voice cracking and Mamoru frowned sadly at her. "I didn't plan any of this! I did it right! I waited!" Usagi cried suddenly, her eyes watering and Mamoru nodded in understanding, his heart breaking for her as she finally crumbled. "I love Seiya, that is why I married him!" She cried out and then she gasped, her hands immediately clamping over her lips.  
Silence fell in the elevator and Usagi closed her eyes, tears spilling out. Mamoru took a quiet step back, his breath leaving his lungs as he stared with hopeless affection for the crying woman just three feet away from him.

"You are married to two men?" A new voice hissed with a bit of alarm and the three in the elevator turned to the young bell hop from this morning. "Isn't that illegal?" He spat and Usagi shook her head in defeat.

"Your husband will be returning within the hour Mrs. Kau, I suggest you freshen up. Umi-san will escort you to another elevator," Hiro-samma said motioning out of the lift and Usagi gulped and quickly followed, shame flashing across her face. The lift doors closed and Mamoru sucked in a deep breath. Hiro stepped away from him and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry," the manager breathed and Mamoru shook his head unable to even speak. "It is hard to let go," he continued and Mamoru turned away from him. The doors to his floor opened and Mamoru stepped out and Hiro let out a breath. He wanted to rag on the man, yell at him for touching another man's wife but he could see the defeat already upon him. You did not kick a man when he was down.

* * *

Yay! I love multiple posts in a week. Don't you? I'm more thankful for a sexy husband who wrangled all the kiddos so I could post for you...

Let me know what you think! Have a wonderful week!

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Favorite Husband

Summary: Missing for five years and presumed dead, a man returns home on the day of his wife's second marriage.

Rating: T

Author's Note: I forget how fun sharing these stories are. I found two others I could share after this... the others are just crap at the moment. ;0)  
There are stories I love and I'm happy I wrote and then some like... Painful Uncertainty and anything titled Vintage Marronett that I'm like... wow... come a long way... Thank God. haha

To my sweet fans!

Sabina21 - I like Seiya as a character. I usually give him mad props and make him a man who could be worthy of Usagi's affections and that might be one of the best compliments I give to a character. I will say though he is about to have a crappy honeymoon.

wishwars: Fred makes me laugh too. I feel stupid when I make myself laugh... yet I won't stop doing it so I'm glad someone else laughs at it too! I briefly thought Usagi might need to go in a psych watch after this but then remembered... it's just a story. We can have her bounce back. ;)

SMS92: There is a part in here that is my favorite and it involves Ami explaining something... I think it is going to be your favorite too! Cracks me up everytime.

SakuraTezuka: Ya making me blush ;)

Choaticwisdom: It's a story. It needs drama. It makes sense. Promise ;)

JenBunny: Well I love you reguardless how this ends too 3

Daire123: I feel bad for Mamo-chan too. :( He's having a super crappy day and It's about to get worse. I'm glad you gleaned so much of their emotions from reading this! I always am encouraged knowing I make sense... haha

Beauty Eclipsed: For real right? He was on a boat... she is still in shock. She will tell him as soon as she can. I'm not a drag this out and keep secrets... I get angry at tv shows that do that!

* * *

It was the silent tears that truly terrified Rei. She had stopped sobbing about ten minutes ago and was just lying stiff, almost hidden within the soft confines of the hotel bed but the tears had not stopped rolling from her crystal eyes. Rei gently stroked her hair, leaning against her back in a weak attempt at comfort.

"I thought I couldn't live without him Rei," she whispered, her voice hoarse from her sobs. "You told me I could, helped give me strength," her voice hitched and Rei nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "He has a piece of my soul," Usagi hiccupped and Rei wrapped her arms tightly around her Princess. "I don't want it back. I want him to keep it forever," Usagi wept and Rei let out a sad breath.

The door to the room jingled and the two girls quickly sat up. Seiya Kau entered with purpose and when his eyes fell on the disheveled bed and the two occupants he deflated immediately and tugged at his jacket.

"Well, at least someone is getting use out of it," he spat and Usagi was off of the bed in an instance.

"I have to talk to you," she began quickly and he stilled seeing the utter agony on her features. Immediately his anger melted away and he gathered her securely in his embrace.

"Darling," he cooed trying to comfort her and she melted a bit. His eyes snapped to Rei as she quietly made her way towards the door. "What have you done?" He questioned, his voice strong yet Rei was never intimidated by him. She turned, her back straightening.

"Oh no you did not," she growled and Usagi shook her head.

"I wanted her here," she snapped. "She was better than your brother," she hissed and Seiya gently took his bride's face in his hands.

"You have to choose me sometimes Usa… one out of ten times but dammit choose me once over them!" He growled, his anger returning and Usagi's face crunched in sadness once more.

"How dare you," Rei spat taking a step towards him. "You are lucky you are even here, that she even entertained you and let you touch her…" Rei hissed and then clamped her mouth shut, her fingers curling into fists and Usagi closed her eyes turning away from Rei's hurtful words.

"Get out," Seiya spat, his voice raw with anger. A loud knock came at the door and Rei quickly opened it hoping to dash out. When she saw who was on the other side she slammed it immediately.

"Hope you have a lot of money in that old boyfriend account," Rei hissed and Usagi glanced at her with surprise. "Cause I'm going to need it to bail you out," Rei gulped, her eyes filling with tears as another loud knock came at the door.

"Bail you out of what? Jail?" Seiya questioned and Usagi let out a breath and squared her shoulders.

"I was married before I met you," Usagi sputtered out and Seiya blinked then his eyes narrowed.

"You were still in high school," he growled with confusion and she nodded once.

"Who would you have…" his voice trailed off and she almost saw his heart literally break before her. More proof he was her second choice. She grasped onto him clumsily.

"Seiya," she breathed desperately and he nodded once.

"I understand now why marrying me seemed so difficult," Seiya confessed, his voice a bit broken. Rei opened the door as they pounded on it once more and winced at the angry faces behind it glaring at her. They pushed past her easily and she held herself back.

"Chiba Tsukino Usagi?" A voice demanded and Usagi's eyes closed in defeat.

Seiya swore quietly.

"You took his name," he muttered under his breath and Usagi messily grabbed his face turning his eyes to her.

"I love you," she breathed and the words didn't bring as much comfort to him as he wanted them too.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of bigamy," the officer said reading the charges and Seiya reacted, pulling her into his arms protectively.

"Excuse me?" he spat at them. "What is bigamy?" He questioned turning back to his bride and Usagi looked at him with sadness.

"It means I am illegally married to two men," she whispered and Seiya shook his head turning to the officers.

"This is a mistake. Her first husband is dead," he growled, his voice hard and Usagi gently gripped onto his arm.

"I'm afraid her first husband is downstairs being questioned," one of the officers replied stoically and Usagi watched with horror as all of the color drained from Seiya's face. He stumbled away from her and Usagi whimpered losing contact with him. Another hand grabbed her arm roughly and Rei covered her eyes in defeat. She was using all of her self control not to attack the officers. She couldn't reveal them to civilians. Seiya stormed from the room and Usagi moved to rush after him. This was not going to be good…

* * *

"Mr. Chiba?" A male voice approached him and Mamoru froze.  
"Mamoru-san," Minako hissed rushing up to him. She, Ami and Makoto froze as another man looked at them all with a half smile then back up to the man before him.

"Yes?" Mamoru questioned, a bit alarmed someone knew him.

"Are you Chiba Mamoru?" The man asked again and Mamoru nodded.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" He questioned and Minako deflated as she saw the man flash an inspector badge.

"I'm a very good inspector," he replied cryptically and then motioned to his left. "I was wondering if you were free for a chat? I had some questions about your wife," he said with a disarming smile yet the four staring at him weren't soothed at all by it. Ami cursed silently and Makoto nodded.

"Hello," a female voice entered into the equation as Micharu and Haruka approached them and the inspector looked at the man before him and the now five women flanking him.

"You all can come if you like," he added and he caught one determined nod from the long haired blonde. This was going to be an interesting case…

They were escorted into an empty ballroom where the manager of the hotel was waiting for them. He explained this space was at their disposal and the importance of dignity the hotel needed to maintain.

"I'm just asking questions," the inspector soothed and Mamoru felt a hand gently rub down the back of his arm in support. He glanced over his shoulder at Minako and she gave him a determined smile. "Mr. Chiba, I've been in contact with a Judge Aptau, do you know him?" He questioned and Mamoru Chiba nodded. "He knows you as well and is quite concerned. Apparently you have been dead for some time now," he explained and Mizuno Ami cleared her throat shuffling through her brown folder.

"We thought he had died when a plane went down five years ago," Ami filled in producing a few documents stating he was on the plane and about the plane's rescue attempt. The Inspector looked at the documents then back to the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you carrying around these documents?" He questioned gently and Ami flushed.

"Because he just appeared alive yesterday and it was kind of a big friggen shock," she snapped at him and the inspector nodded, easily accepting that.

"We are friends of Tsukino Usagi," Minako suddenly breathed. "We've known Mamoru-san since we were fourteen. He's our family so this has been a really weird experience," Minako began and the inspector gave her his full attention. "Our friends Michiru-san and Haruka-san found him yesterday morning. He had been on a deserted island," Minako said and then huffed. "It's kind of fantastical and unbelievable. He had been there for five years waiting to be rescued clinging to hope he would return to his bride," Minako breathed getting a bit dramatic and Makoto grabbed her arm silencing her.

"Unfortunately we," Makoto said motioning to her, Minako and Ami. "Had no idea they," she spat at the other two women. "They were even looking for him so we married off his wife to another man yesterday," Makoto said with a sigh. "Really terrible timing," she muttered to herself.

"So, this was definitely a surprise to Mrs. Chiba?" He questioned and Mamoru's heart panged painfully at the name. She was Mrs. Chiba. His… he sucked in a steading breath.

"Mrs. Kau was completely surprised, I feel awful. I may have caused her a nervous breakdown," Mamoru breathed and Minako, Ami and Makoto looked at him with surprise.

"Mrs. Kau," the inspector repeated and Mamoru nodded.

"She has moved on as she should of," Mamoru breathed and Haruka grabbed onto his arm.

"Mamoru-san," she began but the ebony haired Prince only shook his head once silencing her.

"We had him legally declared dead six months ago," Ami whispered producing another document.

"This is just an odd twist of events. Usagi-chan knew nothing of this and would have never in a million years even entertained Mr. Kau if she knew her true love was still alive," Minako breathed and the inspector raised an eyebrow at her.

"True love?" He questioned and Minako nodded.

"I'm a bit of a romantic," Minako appeased and he nodded.

"She should be on her way down and we can ask her some more questions as well. Unfortunately Judge Aptau signed this paper this morning to petition to revive Mr. Chiba as they say. How do you bring someone back from the dead legally?" He mused to himself looking at a paper in his own brown folder. He noticed the blue haired woman glancing at it and he turned it for her to read. He saw her shoulders slump a bit at the print there. "Won't be official until Monday yet it was enough to warrant us to take a peek. When we then pulled up Tsukino Usagi's file and discovered two now very active marriage licenses… well…" the inspector trailed off and the six could only look at him, not really needing to add anything further since it was what they had been dealing with all weekend. "Excuse me a moment," the inspector said turning away from them to talk to the manager beside them. Mamoru just stared at the floor with defeat.

"Ami give me the papers," his voice was quiet, tight and the woman with blue hair next to him shook her head once, her eyes widening.

"I don't want to," she whispered and he glanced up at her and she let out a sad sigh seeing the void in his eyes. He held out a hand.

"Please give me the papers," he whispered and she nodded, her bottom lip trembling as she handed over the brown folder she had been carrying all day. "A pen," he breathed and she closed her eyes and handed it over. Mamoru turned grabbing onto Haruka and spinning her around. He put the paper on her back and signed his name on the empty line. He shuffled through the rest of the papers, signing and initialing at each correct prompt.

"What are you doing?" Haruka questioned with confusion and Micharu looked a bit sick.

"He's signing divorce papers," she whispered spying the documents and Haruka immediately stepped away. Mamoru clicked the pen closed and closed the folder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haruka fussed and Mamoru only held her stare. Haruka shivered suddenly seeing no light of hope whatsoever in her Princes' eyes. "She doesn't love him. She can't," Haruka breathed. "Never as much as she could have loved you," Haruka reasoned and Mamoru glanced away from her.

The doors to the ballroom were suddenly thrown open and the women braced themselves as alarm shot through them.

"Here we go," Minako hissed to herself and she took a step closer to Mamoru, Ami doing the same on his other side and they watched Seiya's eyes flash more with anger.

His feet stormed forward than stilled ten feet from the imposing figure of Chiba Mamoru before him, finally in the flesh. He had only seen pictures but they didn't do the man justice. Kau Seiya was an international popstar. Traveled galaxies to find his lost Princess, helped restart his planet and as he spied the man who stood before him he snapped because all of that suddenly didn't matter. He could have saved the damn universe but it wouldn't help him because he wasn't the man before him. He wasn't his beloveds' true love. His fingers clenched painfully into fists and then he let out a scream of anger.

Mamoru flinched yet stood his ground. He understood completely how the man felt. Everyone remained stalk still, just silently watching the veins bulge around Seiya's face as he stared at them all with contempt.

"Seiya!" Her voice filled the room and Mamoru's eyes closed sadly.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako's panicked voice made his eyes snap open and the blonde rushed forward, ready to pummel the constable holding Usagi to the ground yet Rei reached out grapping onto her stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait! He isn't declared legally alive yet! You seriously cannot arrest her!" Ami defended pointing to the blonde who was being held between two other constables.

Usagi glanced at the man holding her arm and then yanked, quickly rushing away from him to the two men who stood in the center of the room facing each other. She stopped before them, almost stumbling.

"Even your damn senshi choose him over me," Seiya spat out and his tortured eyes turned to his bride. His bride. She had been his…

"He is our King," Haruka spat unfeeling and Usagi looked sadly at the broken man before her.

"Has he been alive all of this time? Lying to you!? Letting you suffer thinking you had to live in a world without him?" Seiya accused, his eyes angrily looking at the man before him. Mamoru stood his ground, his head bowed a bit and knew he had no right to defend himself. His fate had changed and Usagi had moved on with this man. She had chosen him and he loved her too much not to let her have what she wanted…

"No!" Usagi cried and shook her head violently. "You have to let me explain," Usagi begged and Seiya steeled his frame before them.

"Well, here she is. She waited for you, only married me out of desperation," Seiya spat and turned his angered gaze on the blonde beauty beside him. "Never let me touch her," he hissed and Usagi choked on a sob.

"Stop it," Mamoru spat, his eyes hardening at the man before him. "She didn't force herself to marry you, stop punishing her like this is her fault I suddenly am here," he growled taking a step forward and Haruka put a hand on her Prince's arm.

"I can only fault fate," Seiya growled then turned to the only woman he ever loved. "How can I compete with that?" He questioned, his voice hitching and Usagi shook her head.

"I never compared you," she promised and he let out a disbelieving breath.

"You married another man and he defends you," he shook his head and Usagi turned her gaze away from him. Suddenly he wanted to know everything. "When did you find out he was alive?" He questioned and Usagi sucked in a deep breath.

"When we entered the elevator. I saw him in the lobby and that is why I screamed," she rattled off.

"That's why you left and went downstairs," Seiya said with a nod, the pieces fitting together. "So, thought you would have a drink with him then and have a good time then come back to me unable to even function?" He snapped and Usagi shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly at the crudeness of his words.

"No. We were all there. She was never alone with him," Makoto jumped in. "I got her drunk so she wouldn't consummate your damn marriage and really cause us to have a situation our hands," Makoto admitted and Seiya let out a steadying breath, the knowledge that they had purposely ruined their wedding night hitting him hard.

"Gah, and you had been my favorite senshi," he hissed out feeing sick and put his hands on his waist and bent over. He suddenly was having a hard time breathing.

"Sorry," Makoto said sincerely as she watched him crumble. "We really do like you. We wouldn't have let her marry you if we didn't," she tried to defend but Seiya only shook his head.

"The bellhop spotted you in Mr. Chiba's room this morning at 7:37 then again in Mr. Kau's room at 8," the inspector suddenly filled in and Seiya stood straight up, his eyes glaring at his bride and Usagi winced.

"I had to talk to him," Usagi admitted and his eyes narrowed at her. "He just appeared alive after five years!" Her voice raised. "I was losing my mind!" She yelled and Seiya's face twisted into disgust.

"I'm sorry Fred," Mamoru breathed gently and Usagi shot him a look. It was filled with sympathy for him too and he glanced away from her.

"Fred?" Seiya questioned then his eyes widened as big as saucers and Usagi winced. "You jumped off of our four hour honeymoon cruise to run to him!?" He yelled and Usagi was having a super hard time defending herself now.

"Must have been when the bellhop saw you in the elevator," the Inspector mumbled jotting something down on his pad and Usagi felt completely defeated.

"What happened in the elevator?" Minako spat towards Mamoru and the Prince of Earth shook his head once and Minako looked guiltily over at Seiya who was glaring daggers at them.

"Don't you think I am incredibly upset about this!? Could he not have appeared alive last week or something!?" Usagi demanded pointing at her first love.

"So then you could have cancelled the wedding, that would have been much easier," Seiya snapped sarcastically at her and Usagi huffed. "If he would have waited a week then you would have been forced to stay with me out of obligation because we all know you are too damn nice to not honor your commitments," Seiya hissed and then suddenly he stopped breathing. "Oh no…" Seiya breathed and Usagi moved to touch him but he flinched away from him. "This isn't even a question then of who you love and who you will choose is it?!" He demanded and Usagi blinked with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's duty. Now I'm your duty because you signed the damn papers! You'll stay with me even though you probably are aching to be with him!" Seiya yelled pointing at the man before them.

"I have not made any decision!" Usagi suddenly screamed and everyone stilled. "I can't even think straight! I'm about to explode in every direction! I'd rather be battling the apocalypse than do this!" Usagi finished, her face distressed and Minako and Rei rushed to her gently grabbing onto her. She shrugged them off. "Don't want to be touched," Usagi whined stepping away from them and the two looked at her with deep sympathy.

"Wait," Seiya spat. "You are no longer Queen," he muttered and Usagi sucked in a steadying breath, her eyes catching his and she didn't move.

"Queen?" The inspector questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny story," Ami smirked turning to him and he gave her his full attention. "We are kind of big time nerds. We play this video game we created called Moon Kingdom, it's kind of a serious situation that overflows a bit into our real lives… we have a hard time letting go," Ami explained gently and she put a hand on Mamoru's arm. "He happens to be the King of this created kingdom and when she married him she became Queen. When he died, well when we thought he died, we gave over the gaming rights to Usagi so Seiya then had to inherit the kingdom with her as well as the responsibility of taking care of our gaming circle. As you can tell, we are a bit intense to handle and once you join it is kind of a lifetime thing," Ami said matter of factly and all eyes were suddenly on her. She glanced at them and gave a small smile.

"Right," Minako agreed, hugely impressed Ami just came up with all of that. Seiya let out a breath and looked at the genius then back to his bride.

"Right… you aren't responsible for the game now that he is back. It's his responsibility," Seiya snapped quickly going back into their fight.

"But I love my responsibility," Usagi defended and Seiya grabbed onto her hands.

"Right. I know. But it smoothers you," he said gently and Usagi winced as suddenly every eye was on her. "This is your chance Usa. You can come with me… come to," he paused and let out a breath. "My gaming world," he finished and Usagi shot him a look.

"Are you suggesting she leave us?!" Rei roared and Usagi held out a hand quickly stopping the fire senshi from approaching her second husband.

"See, super intense," Ami said with a sigh and the inspector shook his head and then caught the tortured expression on the young bride's face. He suddenly realized they were all in a standoff and were actually waiting for the young blonde to choose one of the men before her. His protective nature as an officer of the law immediately kicked in and he couldn't let them pressure her into a decision. This was a lot to take in and they weren't giving her time to think.

"I think I have enough information," he said suddenly and all eyes turned to him.

"Please escort her out," he said motioning to the two constables.

"Where are you taking her?" Mamoru piped up and the inspector let out a breath.

"I'm afraid I have to detain her until Monday morning. Don't want her skipping town and trying to run away with both of you," he muttered as Usagi was moved towards the door.

"Excuse me but if I punch you in the face will that get me in the same cell as her?" Minako asked sweetly and the inspector raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? No, Minako!" Usagi screamed and the two constables stilled.

"Usagi-chan, I will not let you go to jail alone and sit miserably in a cell by yourself until Monday!" Minako spat stomping her foot and Usagi glanced at her then at Seiya and then Mamoru. Alone. To think.  
"You will not be in the same cell and will probably be in jail for a long time assaulting an officer," the inspector filled in casually and Minako frowned.

"If you assaulted one of us we could press charges against you and then drop them so you could get out on Monday," Ami filled in suddenly and Usagi's eyes widened in horror.

"Girls," Mamoru snapped and the Senshi glanced back at him and held their breath.

"I will be perfectly fine. Please do NOT get arrested to be with me because at this moment I don't want anyone with me. I don't want to have any of you around me!" Usagi spat and Minako took a step back and nodded. "Please let's go," Usagi whined and the two men quickly escorted her out.

"Thank you for your time," the inspector breathed and tipped his head to them. He walked out as well as the manager and the room was plunged into silence. This was awkward.

"Did she ever even love me?" The voice was low and quiet and it shook a few of them to their core.

"All that she had left she gave to you willingly," Ami breathed gently and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man Kau Seiya," she said with a soft sigh and Seiya nodded.

"Just not good enough," he spat and turned leaving the room without another word.

"I think I'm going to take you home now Mamoru-san," Makoto breathed gently taking her Prince's wrist in her own. Mamoru glanced at her and he tried very hard to hide the brokenness that was no doubt screaming from his eyes but he just couldn't.

"I don't think I have a home Makoto-chan," he breathed and she smiled sweetly at him and punched his shoulder lightly in encouragement.

"You will always be my Prince," she encouraged then immediately blanched. "That came out more weird and awkward than I intended," Makoto breathed quickly and Ami shook her head, a small sad grin on her lips.

"Smooth," Rei spat and Makoto groaned and pulled Mamoru towards the door.

"Never have I ever thought of you in any way that has been awkward or inappropriate. You do not look like an ex-boyfriend of mine. You are like an annoying older brother," she rattled securely and Mamoru smiled sadly at her and then pulled her into his arms. Makoto let out a breath and returned the hug. He felt three more sets of arms quickly wrap around him and Mamoru closed his eyes sadly.

"We missed you sire," Ami whispered.

"We protected her for you, most fiercely," Minako said gently and Mamoru nodded.

"Ami-chan," Mamoru breathed and the small genius looked up at him expectantly. "If he is an alien and I killed him for taking her off planet… would our laws technically apply?" He questioned and the four women looked at him a moment and then one by one they burst into laughter.

"We would do it for you, have no fear Mamoru-san," Rei grinned and he nodded gently kissing her head.

"How come it is so easy for you to love us and Seiya hated us?" Minako pouted as the girls let the man go.

"Oh, I don't love you," Mamoru breathed as Haruka opened the door for him to leave. "Just learned to live with you leeches," he spat and Haruka smirked as the girls faces deflated. "Don't like you either," Mamoru spat passing the senshi of the wind and Haruka's face fell.

"You big fat liar!" Minako yelled after him as they all filed out of the empty ballroom.

* * *

She pushed open the door and let him slowly step inside.

"Apparently it is really hard to get an apartment for a dead guy," Makoto breathed closing the door behind them. "So, I made room for you here. It's temporary until we get all of the logistics figured out but I got all of your stuff Usagi saved and set you up in the guest room. Has it's own bathroom and the kitchen is at your disposal," Makoto rattled off turning on lights. It had been a silent ride back to Juuban. "How about I make us some dinner? I bet you haven't really eaten much today," she said gently looking at him.

"Is she ok?" Mamoru questioned, his eyes desperate for answers and Makoto nodded.

"Yes, Haruka trailed her to the detention center and she actually has a very comfortable room. I think the time alone to think will really help her… we were kind of forcing her to choose between a new love and an old love. I'm pretty proud of her she didn't crumble into a puddle on the floor and just cry her eyes out," Makoto grumbled rubbing the back of her head. "I already called my restaurant and sent over a goody bag of all of her favorite foods," Makoto said with a secure nod and Mamoru glanced at the young woman before him. She looked the same and yet older, wiser…

"You have a restaurant?" He questioned and she nodded with a small blush.

"It's not much but something for me to do while I wait for the next bad guy to attack," she said with a wink. Mamoru turned back to the warm living room and suddenly felt his world spinning out of control. Everything he had known was gone. The doorbell rang and Makoto ran to it. Slowly Mamoru placed his jacket on the couch, his shoulders hunching as he felt nothingness take over him.

"Mamoru-san?" A new voice asked. It was shaky and masculine and Mamoru felt his face contort into pain as he would have recognized that voice anywhere. He turned slowly and bright blue eyes met his. "Oh friend," Motoki breathed and Mamoru let out a shattering breath and crumbled before his only friend. Motoki was under him immediately hugging him as his friend finally cried.

"Motoki-san," Mamoru wept. "Two days ago she was mine. She was in my arms, she was my bride and then I got on a plane and everything is gone."  
His voice was raw and broken and Makoto held onto her kitchen door post, tears sliding down her face as she looked away from the scene.

"I'm so sorry," Motoki breathed, his own tears falling for the best friend he had lost. The brother he had lived the last five years without. Mamoru pulled away and stared at the man before him.

"I missed everything. I missed her graduating high school… going to college… watching you get married and having a son," Mamoru's voice choked and Motoki nodded sadly.

"But I'm here. She's here. You were lost to us Mamoru-san… losing you tore a giant hole in us but you are here, filling that hole once more. It was just moments. We can make new ones," Motoki soothed and Mamoru let his head fall.

"She married a transvestite alien," Mamoru groaned out and Motoki let out a breath and glanced at Makoto.

"Yep. She sure did," Motoki said sadly clapping his best friend on the back. "I did not support that. Didn't even go to the wedding," Motoki said with pride and Makoto huffed from behind him. "Don't think Luna did either," Motoki breathed. "They made some convenient excuse to visit their home planet or whatnot," he spat as he led Mamoru to the sofa and sat him down.

"Home planet?" He grumbled and Motoki nodded.

"They are from some cat planet called Mau. Long story," Motoki said checking him out. "I'm going to give you a physical ok buddy?" He said gently putting a hand on Mamoru's shoulder and Mamoru looked at him with surprise.

"Dr. Furrhata?" Mamoru questioned and Motoki smiled genuinely at him.

"Yea bud," he said then pulled his best friend back into his arms. "I'm here friend. You aren't alone," he whispered and Mamoru didn't believe him. There was a difference between being surrounded by people and having your heart still beating in your chest. Usagi was his heart. She was his everything and now she was lost to him and he was alone once more. "So, the senshi found out you got married and I got a super angry phone call from Minako-chan," Motoki filled the air conversationally and Mamoru looked at his oldest friend and confidant. "Didn't have the heart to tell her I was one of the witnesses who signed the license," he said with a proud smirk.

"You named your son after me?" Mamoru questioned and Motoki stilled.

"After the bravest and most truest friend I've ever known," Motoki breathed with a smile. "Not going to lie, he is kind of weird looking," Motoki said with a shrug and Mamoru looked at him oddly. "Goes by Mamoru yet has blonde hair and deep green eyes. Seems almost wrong against nature," Motoki joked and Mamoru cracked a sad smile at him.

"I would love to meet him," Mamoru breathed and Motoki nodded.

"You are in remarkable health for a body that is only two days old," Motoki said with a low whistle. "You need sleep," he ordered and Mamoru shook his head.

"When I close my eyes I see her," he said through a dry throat. Suddenly a drink was held aloft for him.

"Let's get you drunk then and knock your butt out," Makoto smirked and Mamoru glanced at the glass with the deep amber liquid and took it.

"This can't be the answer for everything," Mamoru muttered darkly at her and Makoto smiled with pure innocence.

"What it doesn't fix… cake does," she smiled and Mamoru downed the drink in a gulp then looked back up at her.

"Do you have any cake?" He asked and Motoki smirked, Makoto's features lighting up and almost filling the room. Did she have cake? She almost laughed out loud at that ridiculous statement.

"What kind do you like Prince? I have it all," she said with pride and he nodded.

"I'll take it all then," he muttered and Makoto let out a squeal of delight rushing back to her kitchen. "And bring the bottle!" He cried over his shoulder.

"It's not over yet my friend," Motoki said strongly and Mamoru glanced at his old friend.

"How was she?" He asked with trepidation and Motoki let out a breath.

"You mean how was she when she figured out you weren't coming back?" He questioned and Mamoru nodded painfully.

"We had to put her in rehab," Motoki said honestly and Mamoru's eyes widened with horror. He almost jumped off of the couch and Motoki grabbed onto him. "When her hope died that you would come back it killed something inside of her. She had to regrow it back from start. It took a long time. Seiya waited patiently beside her. He was very good to her," Motoki admitted and Mamoru gulped.

"I can see he isn't a crazy psycho and genuinely loves her yet it doesn't make me feel better," Mamoru hissed and Motoki let out a breath.

"If she chooses him it isn't because she loves him more," Motoki admitted and tears filled Mamoru's eyes once more.

"It will because he is who she grew to need," Mamoru admitted and Motoki nodded once sadly. He was about to break again when he heard a chink as his glass was refilled and three different cakes with a few pieces missing out of each appeared before him. Suddenly forks were before his eyes and he grabbed one with determination. He chugged the contents in his glass then went after the chocolate cake.

* * *

"Another package for you Usagi-chan," a friendly voice said and Usagi stared at the bars that held her. "You are very popular," the guard said with a small smile placing the bag of food through the bars and onto the floor. The smell wafted to Usagi's nose and she was up in an instant.

"Makoto-chan," Usagi cooed happily as she pulled out a small card. "Remember your first true love Usagi-chan: food," she read with a small grin and then carried it back to her bed and the other small items that had been sent to her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Usagi-chan?" The guard questioned looking at her. When the young woman had arrived she had pretty much had an emotional breakdown. It was the first time he had ever wanted to open a cell door just to give someone a hug. He caught the story through shattered sobs and heaves. She was in a super odd predicament. Usagi let out a breath and paused mid-bite. She gave him a sad look and then looked back at her food. "It will all be fine Usagi-chan," he soothed and Usagi huffed. "If all else fails it won't be so bad living here with me," he said with a wink and Usagi let out a whine.

"Visitor Kau-san!" A voice yelled down the hall and Usagi froze, her body clenching in panic afraid of who might be walking down the hallway to her.

"Usagi?" A panicked voice cried and Usagi was immediately on her feet.

"Mom!" She cried rushing to the bars and her mom quickly grabbed her hands holding onto her only daughter. "Dad," Usagi whined seeing the aged man before her.

"You are in jail Usagi," her Dad huffed and Usagi winced. "Because you got married when you were sixteen without telling us," he continued and Usagi let out a breath.

"It sounds so bad when you say it like that," she whined and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is bad!" He growled.  
"It was my idea. I made him. Please don't hate Mamo-chan daddy," Usagi huffed and her father shook his head, gently reaching through the bars to stroke his daughters' head.

"It was years ago sweetheart, no use grounding you over it now," he groaned and Usagi looked up at him sadly. "Won't you let us bail you out?" He questioned and she shook her head.  
"Dad, I'm married to an international pop star and my first husband was a rich orphan… I have tons of money to get out but I'm in here for a reason," Usagi huffed and her mother gently stroked her cheek.

"You can't hide from your husbands forever Usagi," she cooed and Usagi whined gripping onto both of them.

"Who would you choose for me?" Usagi asked with a bit of fear as she looked up at them and her father gently kissed her forehead.

"Neither," he admitted and Usagi let out a whine. "No one is perfect enough for my baby," he breathed.

They stayed a few more minutes and then Usagi was once again alone. She sat back on her lone bed and stared at the things before her. Makoto had been sending her food constantly. She fingered the charm from Rei that was supposed to give her peace. She rubbed the darn thing so many times trying to force peace that the design on it was mostly gone… Ami-chan had sent her a 'logic notebook'. It was something she had taught the blonde to do a few years ago whenever she wanted to buy something she had to sit down and make a list of pros and cons. It helped Usagi not waste all of her money and not be able to pay rent. As she stared at the pages she had written she almost couldn't breathe again. How can you compare two different loves?  
"Hey blondie," a voice breathed sadly at her and Usagi's head snapped up.

"Motoki-kun," she spat and the tears came once more. She rushed up and he reached through the bars quickly pulling her into his arms. "Did you see him? Oh Motoki!" She wept and he nodded holding onto her as tightly as he could with bars between them.

"Yes, he returned to us Usagi-chan," Motoki said his voice hitching with emotion and Usagi pulled away sadly from him.

"You didn't come to my wedding," she wept and Motoki shot her a look.

"Damn good I didn't either since my best friend showed up. Imagine how angry he would be at me if I supported you in marrying someone that wasn't him!" Motoki chastised and Usagi let out a sad laugh. "It will be ok Usagi-chan," Motoki breathed, having said the same thing to Mamoru a few times over the last day.

"How will it be ok?" Usagi questioned and Motoki smiled sadly at her, her answer the exact same as Mamoru's.

"I trust you," Motoki breathed. "You are a very wise woman Usagi-chan. You must follow your heart," he breathed pointing at her chest and Usagi huffed. "Brought you something," he mumbled holding out an envelope and a red rose. Usagi crumpled a bit seeing the perfect bloom. Her fingertips reached out and touched it knowing it was his.

"It doesn't feel real that he is here," Usagi breathed taking the envelope and flower from him. "I tried so hard to live without him," Usagi admitted. "Tried to live a half life," she mumbled and Motoki nodded. "Am I ok with a half life?" She questioned quietly to herself as she looked at the envelope.

"Only you can decide that Usagi-chan," his words still echoed in her ears. She stared at the envelope for hours not opening it. She was afraid what was inside would sway her. Finally as sleep knocked painfully on her she turned it over and opened it. She pulled out a few documents and blinked.

"Love letter Usagi-chan?" The guard questioned taking away her food tray. Usagi blinked staring at the few pages with confusion.

"A universal pardon," she mumbled confused and he blinked at her.

"Pretty sure a hand written pardon won't get you out of this Usagi-chan," the guard said with a shrug as he left. Usagi felt tears fill her eyes once more. How many tears did she have? She let out a deep breath.

"A pardon for if I choose to leave his world I'd always be allowed back," Usagi breathed sadly to herself. A small slip of paper fell out between the pages and she grasped at it desperately. "You deserve to be happy and not to be ruled by our past. You owe this world nothing. You have fulfilled your duty and made all of us more proud than we could have ever dreamed," she mumbled and felt the tears slipping over her lips and splashing onto the paper. He was letting her go. Letting her truly have a choice. She held the papers to her chest and let out a small sob.

* * *

Often I write intending a fun good time but reality always comes. You can't pretend emotions aren't involved or actions don't have consequences.  
But sometimes it's these dramatic moments that come out the best and are the ones I need to read from time to time... don't you think?  
Hope you enjoyed! One chapter left I think!

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Favorite Husband

Summary: Missing for five years and presumed dead, a man returns home on the day of his wife's second marriage.

Rating: T

Author's Note: I forget how fun sharing these stories are. I found two others I could share after this... the others are just crap at the moment. ;0)  
There are stories I love and I'm happy I wrote and then some like... Painful Uncertainty and anything titled Vintage Marronett that I'm like... wow... come a long way... Thank God. haha

Holla to the reviewers!

Syulai: Indeed they do. I mean they better... they have died a bunch for the other and seem to never catch a break.

Daire 123: Usagi is good at handling pressure. I believe in her!

SailorBlondie11: aw, thanks! I'm so in love with your review ;)

JenBunny: Thank you for those sweet kind words. It makes me want to write more... :)

Angeljme: Oh no! I'm sorry it made you cry. Yet... glad? This chapter should not make you cry. Does that help?

Gabicg93: I'd ruin this chapter for you if I answered your question... but I want to. I want to answer it very badly!

Beauty Eclipsed: I always envy Usagi. She has the best friends a person could ever ask for. I want a friend who can turn stuff into ice. That would be a blast.

Wishwars: Yay! I love being good timing. This one is late. Sorry. Today has been crazy! I adore Motoki and I always make him an intelligent and amusing part of any story I can. I think him knowing about their identity brings a much needed level of sanity. Thus, in my cannon he will always know. Also... you mentioned Luna. And that got me thinking... How would Luna react?! So I wrote a little Bonus chapter after this just for that purpose. Dedicated to you wishwars for your brilliant idea! 3

Sabina21: Updated soon-ish! ;)

SMS92: I like how you sign in as a guest so you can leave multiple reviews. 3 Let's just be friends and you can follow me around and read all my stories.

I hope I got everyone! If I didn't, please know your reviews mean so much to me... they energize and excite me and make me want to write more and post more!

Thank you very much for reading and loving. 3 It means the world.

* * *

He turned towards the clicking noise of heels as they echoed towards them. He let out a breath and raised an eyebrow at the blonde before him.

"I told her she didn't need a hat," Rei lamented with a roll of her eyes, a smirk on her lips. Her gaze fell to the Prince before her and they widened with surprise. "Woah, I might have a gift in personal shopping because you look fantastic," Rei said suddenly admiring her handiwork as the grey suit hugged lovingly to Mamoru's frame.

"We are next," Ami breathed walking up to them and Minako reached forward brushing imaginary dust off of Mamoru's lapel

"Are you ready to come back to life sire?" She questioned with a bright smile and he didn't respond. He knew he should say yes. He was brought back for a purpose. He was the future ruler of this world. He would embrace that and do it with all of his might but secretly… selfishly… he did not want to come back to life if Usagi wasn't going to be in his life. He was turned and they opened the doors to the courtroom. His breath caught as she waited in front of the judge's desk, talking quietly to him.

Suddenly the four women and Mamoru stopped in their tracks as they spotted her.

"Her hair," Makoto hissed as they spied the low bun holding all of their beloved Princess' hair up. Ami gulped.

"Its just hair," Minako spat with a smirk. "Not like it ties her to the history we all share together and the destiny we are supposed to follow, don't panic," Minako said heatedly to them and four sets of eyes looked at her with horror. Rei gripped onto Minako's arm and the blonde gulped suddenly feeling the gravity of the situation. The thought had genuinely never occurred to her that Usagi would take Seiya's offer… Would she? Would she choose a life that isn't ruled by bad guys who want to kill her or the overwhelming duty of ruling an entire planet? She suddenly choked. She would want that life for Usagi. She earned it. She earned the right to rest… it was selfish of them to want to keep her here.

The gavel brought them all back to reality and the girls quickly took their seat as Mamoru traveled forward. It was a smaller courtroom. It only housed those who were about to hear the events going to happen. Usagi turned around and her breath hitched as she caught his deep blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak to him when the back doors opened once more and Kau Seiya walked in followed by his two brothers. All dressed in suits and Usagi took a few steps towards him. Mamoru gently moved out of her way and Seiya stilled before her.

"Seiya," Usagi breathed.

"You look beautiful," Seiya murmured and Usagi looked down at her dress pants and girly top with a blazer. It was the only professional thing she semi owned. The blazer was technically Ami's.

"Thank you," she breathed back and he gently motioned to the front of the court room. She followed back to where she was standing and the gavel hit the table once more.

"Good Morning. I am Judge Aptau. Seems you three had a very interesting weekend," he motioned to the blonde and two men who flanked either side of her. "Odd turn of events," he mumbled almost to himself. "I'm going to declare Mr. Chiba alive and then we will deal with the two marriages shall we?" He questioned and Usagi closed her eyes sadly and nodded. She clenched her hands together and then winced pulling back from the wedding ring on her finger. She glanced at the triangle there. It constantly cut her hand. She let out a breath.

"Wait," a male voice interrupted and Usagi jumped. "I'd like to request an annulment of my marriage," it continued and Usagi turned to her left and gasps filled the room.

"Seiya," she whispered in horror and the man she had grown to love in the last five years looked at her with a sad smile. He stepped forward and produced a few legal documents for the Judge to look over.

"What are you doing?" Another male voice spat and Usagi spun around with surprise.

"Mamo-chan," she uttered, her eyes wide. He stepped past her to the idiot that was now suddenly before her. Usagi blinked and suddenly felt like she was forgotten as the two men glared at each other.

"She has chosen you," Mamoru snapped and Seiya shook his head.

"Even if she loved me, even if she could live without you knowing you were here… do you think she would choose me over her duty," he paused a moment searching for the right word. "to the gaming kingdom?"

"What?" The Judge questioned to the person typing all of this down and the lady shrugged with confusion.

"She deserves to be free. She's earned it," Mamoru hissed, his voice cracking with emotion and Seiya nodded once.

"It would break her to be free," Seiya admitted and Usagi held her breath as his words washed over her. "I realized me wanting to take her away from all of this just proved that I didn't deserve her," Seiya hissed, anger still lacing his voice at that thought. "A real man would give her everything she needs, everything she wants no matter the personal cost to himself," Seiya admitted and Mamoru blinked at him. "Like you just did in wanting her to be with me," Seiya said with a bit of defeat and Mamoru gulped. Seiya glanced at the judge and nodded soundly.

"Granted," the judge breathed and Usagi let out a shocking breath, her frame stumbling a step back. Seiya had just annulled their marriage.

"Mr. Chiba," Judge Aptau breathed and Mamoru stumbled a step back to where he had been before, shock still radiating through him.

"One moment your honor," Seiya said holding up a hand. Usagi looked up at him, shock still evident on her face and Seiya closed the gap between them. Usagi's breath hitched and he enveloped her into his arms, his lips latching onto hers in a searing all consuming kiss that made her knees buckle. She didn't have the presence of mind to wrap her arms back around him. Too horrified that this was their goodbye.

Mamoru's mouth dropped open and disgust hit his features as the two locked in a kiss that was definitely longer than necessary considering the man had just broken them up.

Seiya put all he had for her into the exchange and took all she would give. He deserved one final kiss. He placed her back on her feet securely, his hand gently stroking her cheek as his lips pulled away from hers. Her fingers quickly gripped onto him.

"Thank you Usa," he breathed against her lips and she trembled, moving forward to kiss him again but he put distance between them. "I know you loved me," he said with a sad smile and a tear trickled out of Usagi's eyes. "The best you could have," he mumbled wiping the tear away. "Goodbye Dumpling," he breathed across her cheek and then left. She spun watching his two brothers stand as well as together they walked out and away from her forever.

"Woah, didn't see that coming," Makoto hissed as everyone else just stared in dumbfounded shock.

"I should totally write that guy an apology for ruining his honeymoon," Minako whimpered and Ami nodded quickly.

"I already did and he got it yesterday," she muttered and Minako looked at her thankfully. Usagi spun back to face the judge when the gavel hit the desk again.

"Welcome back to life Mamoru-san," the Judge was saying and Usagi blinked. What had she missed? "Do you have the divorce papers?" He questioned and Usagi gasped turning to him.

"They need your signature," Mamoru mumbled holding them out to her, sadness on his face for her and Usagi's eyes narrowed. He was divorcing her?!

"You couldn't have divorced me before my other husband annulled our marriage?!" She yelled, anger finally hitting her and Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

"I tried to stop him!" He snapped and Usagi snatched the papers away from him angrily. She moved to a desk and began signing at all of the right prompts.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako spat standing. "What are you doing?!" She demanded and Usagi glanced at the last paper then shuffled them back together. She moved back to the judge and slammed them on his desk causing him to blink in surprise.

"Am I free to go now that I am no longer married to two men?" She questioned tightly and the judge nodded.

"Yes," he breathed and she spun on her heel, chunking the pen at Mamoru and then exiting the courtroom. Six women quickly scrambled to their feet and followed after their Princess. Motoki stood as well and looked with alarm at his best friend.

"Mamoru, what have you done?" He questioned quietly and Mamoru let out a breath.  
"I'm giving her the choice. Letting her not be ruled by decisions we made in our past," Mamoru mumbled and Motoki shook his head with a sad frown.

"You are such an idiot," Motoki breathed and Mamoru pressed his lips together sadly.

"Mamoru-san," Judge Aptau called and Mamoru looked up at him sadly.

"Yes Judge Aptau," he questioned and the Judge smiled at him.

"Do you know why I married two underage teenagers five years ago against my better judgment and definitely against the rules set in place to stop such a union?" He questioned and Mamoru didn't have an answer to that. "Because I knew you were perfect for each other and who am I to get in the way of destiny?" He questioned and held up the divorce papers to him. Mamoru blinked reaching out and taking them. He looked down at the hasty scrawl of his beloved and his eyes widened.

"My… first… husband… is… a… baka… and… will… pay… for… this," he began to read seeing Usagi hadn't signed her name in any of the slots at all.

"Can't grant you that divorce if she won't sign the papers," he muttered with a shrug and Mamoru's eyes slowly lit up. "Case dismissed," he grinned and Mamoru took off like a shot towards the doors, Motoki on his heels.

"Holy crap, holy crap," Ami was chanting as she quickly followed Usagi down the steps of the courthouse. The blonde stopped and spun facing them all.

"Did those two men seriously just dump me and not even give me a chance to talk!?" She demanded and six sets of eyes started back at her.

"I think they were trying to save you?" Micharu attempted and Haruka huffed.

"Time to switch sides kitten," she smirked and Usagi turned her glare on them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for him?" She demanded and Haruka's breath left her.

"How could we not have looked for him for you kitten?" Haruka questioned, emotion in her voice and Usagi let out a sad breath knowing they only continued out of love for her. "You are his shining star and he is your sanity," Haruka breathed and Usagi found it hard to suck in a deep breath.  
"We didn't want to give you false hope," Micharu said gently and Usagi shook her head.

"I had the right to know," she spat and the two outer senshi nodded.

"When Setsuna called us it was a shock. We had given up too," Haruka admitted and Usagi cursed.

"Setsuna… so going to give her an earful," she spat to herself looking away from them.

"Were you going to choose him?" Rei questioned and Usagi turned her gaze to the priestess and held it.

"Your stupid peace charm didn't work," Usagi snapped holding it out to her and Rei took it then blinked seeing it had been rubbed almost raw. Rei let out a sad chuckle.

"Oh Usagi-chan," Rei said with sadness. "Can we take your hair out of that stupid bun now?" Rei whined and Usagi reached behind her and quickly pulled the pins out of it.

"I was trying to look more professional. I didn't really want to friggen go to jail and I thought pigtales were going to scream childish idiot who marries two men!" She spat as she began to put her hair back in its usual odangos. Minako let out a relieved breath.

"Totally thought it meant you were turning on your destiny and heritage and running away with an alien to his home planet," Minako spat and Usagi's eyes widened with horror.

"I just put my hair in a bun, not abandon all reality and lose my mind," she hissed and Makoto let out a laugh, her eyes filling with happy tears.

"Oh Usagi, I was so selfish," Makoto admitted. "I wanted you to be happy but I wanted that happiness to be near me," Makoto breathed and the others quickly nodded in agreement.

"Usagi-chan, we are so sorry we ruined your honeymoon," Ami breathed suddenly and Usagi turned back to her four trusted friends. They were her family.

"He was wrong," Usagi said strongly and Ami blinked at her.

"Who was wrong Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked softly.  
"Wrong in being jealous of you. Wrong that you ruined my honeymoon when stupid destiny did by bringing back to life the one man who could ruin this entire plan I had made thinking it was something he would want me to do," Usagi sucked in a deep breath and held their gaze. "Wrong in even saying aloud that I'd ever even entertain the idea of a life without you," Usagi said, her voice wavering as she looked at them. "I need you," Usagi breathed and Minako choked on a sob as Rei catapulted forward into Usagi's arms.

"Shall we kidnap you now for a month?" Ami asked with a smile, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Hell yes," Usagi spat adjusting her blazer as Rei let her go. "As soon as I deal with Mamoru-baka," she hissed looking back up the steps to the courthouse.

"You really didn't divorce him did you Usagi-chan!?" Minako cried grabbing onto her. "Because he is it for you. I lied. You and Seiya weren't even the same color but he was a super good guy and…" her voice trailed off as Usagi covered her mouth. Minako looked at her and caught the horror in the young blondes eyes towards her words.

"I love all of you," Usagi breathed. "No go away."

Minako grinned and quickly kissed her cheek, the others following suit.

He unbuttoned his grey suit jacket to make it easier for him to move as he took off down the hall towards the exit. He heard Motoki behind him but he didn't care. As he made it out into the sunshine and started darting down the steps he suddenly froze. He almost toppled over with his abrupt stop but the cerulean eyes that were staring him down made him freeze. She was there, her hair back in their beautiful odango and her eyes staring him down with intent. It made his heart summersault remembering the many times she had leveled him with that look over their relationship. Granted those other times it was foolish things. Trying to divorce her… probably not going to go over as easily as the other things he had done over the years.  
"You didn't sign the papers," he breathed continuing down towards her after he regained himself.

"I didn't sign the annulment papers either. I personally think we could have shared. Brother husbands and all that," Usagi said thoughtfully and Mamoru shook his head.

"Nope. I couldn't share," he said calmly as he stepped up to her. His hands itched to yank her into his arms, to touch her soft skin and feel her hair between his fingers but he held himself back.

"Are you giving up on me Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned and his eyes furrowed in surprise. He acted, his hands unable to withstand the torture of being near her and not touching her. His hand slid across her hip as the other cupped her cheek, tipping her head up to look at him as he pulled her into his chest.

"This wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. If you wanted him I would have let you have him," Mamoru breathed, his warm breath wafting across her forehead and Usagi raised a single eyebrow at him. "And when he died I'd be mad at you for sure and not let you touch me for a few years for choosing him over me," he spat and Usagi let out a breath, a small smirk coming to her lips.  
"Mamoru-san," Motoki said beside them as he tried to catch his breath. Mamoru and Usagi turned to him as he held out a stack of papers to him. "Welcome back to the world of the living," he grinned and Mamoru smiled taking them from him.

"Thank you Motoki," Mamoru breathed and Motoki tipped his head at them and walked away. Mamoru stared at the papers for a moment and then felt Usagi move away from him. He blinked and watched as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Usako," he said quickly catching up.  
"Sorry, I have to get back to work. My honeymoon is officially over," Usagi said easily pushing her hands into the pockets of her pants. Mamoru glanced at her, taking in her stunning frame and he felt his heart flutter.

"Where do you work?" He asked quickly and she stilled turning to him.

"I'm actually a grad student," Usagi admitted and his eyes widened.

"What? You? Consciously choosing to do more school than you have to?" He questioned and Usagi smiled charmingly at him.

"It was really hard to do and it took me about five tries to get in," Usagi said with a deep breath. "I kind of hate it," she laughed. "But it's in political science and I need to learn how to rule the world," she said with a soft shrug. Immediately she was back in his arms and she quickly wrapped her arms easily around him.

"Oh Fred," he breathed attempting to memorize her beautiful face. "What a better ruler you will make than me," he complimented and she smiled a bit at him.

"I will," she admitted. "Which is why I'm taking the Earth in our divorce settlement," she said with a resolute nod and Mamoru Chiba smirked down at her.

"Sorry love, you should have taken your out when you had the chance," he smirked and Usagi narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"You wouldn't give me a divorce if I really wanted one?" She accused and he tightened his arm around her pulling her more into him as his thumb ran across her bottom lip.

"Hell no," he growled, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine and she moved closer into him unconsciously. He reveled in having her in his arms. It almost felt too good to be true. His hand gently caressed her cheek and his thumb softly ran over her lips, his gaze turning a bit intense and Usagi caught his stormy eyes.

"Are you ok Mamo-chan?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"No," he confessed and she nodded, her hands gripping onto him, pulling him closer. "Are you ok Usako?" He questioned and she shook her head quickly.

"We should just go somewhere and have sex and then everything will be fine," she stated matter of factly and it took at least a minute for the words to truly register on the man before her. She smirked a bit as he burst into laughter.

"I'm ok with that," he smirked, his lips dipping to claim her own and her breath left her. It was like starlight and fireworks and he felt her legs buckle and he supported her easily. For the first time in the last few days something finally felt right. He had her, she was in his arms and she was still married to him. That thought hit him and he pulled away from her lips. She obviously wasn't ready to stop kissing him and looked up at him with a frown. "We are still married," he breathed and Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Chiba Usagi," he began, a smile coming to his lips as he gently cupped her cheek. "I think you deserve a real honeymoon."

Usagi's eyes lit up and she smirked at him.

"Can we go back to that hotel cause I bet they would love to see us," Usagi snickered and he grinned lovingly at her.

"Seriously, you have just become more perfect with age," he breathed kissing her soundly on the lips and she giggled pulling away from him.

"Speaking of age… did you? Or am I totally older than you now?" She questioned with a smirk and he looked thoughtful a moment as he turned her, letting them begin to walk down the sidewalk.

"There are ways to figure that out but I'm afraid they might just say I'm three days old," he muttered and Usagi laughed easily, her arms wrapped around his torso and she felt home. At any moment she expected to wake up and this be all a dream. That he really didn't come back… that she would have to live the rest of her life without him.

"I was always going to choose you," she whispered leaning her head against him. "Not having you is living half of a life. Believe me, I know," she finished and he kissed her head possessively.

"Oh Fred," he breathed lovingly and she giggled.

"Only you could turn a man's name into something that turns me on," Usagi whined and Mamoru smirked. It was a few blocks but suddenly Usagi found herself before the gilded hotel. "I was totally just kidding Mamo-chan," Usagi whined and he smirked pulling her along.

He dinged cheerfully on the desk bell and the receptionist smiled politely at him.

"I've got this one Kazi-san," a male voice said suddenly and Mamoru smiled at

Kimo Hiro, the hotel's manager.

"We are having a delayed honeymoon. Do you happen to have any rooms available?" Mamoru questioned and Usagi shook her head.

"Feel free to kick us out. Again, I am so sorry and I promise I am not a hore," Usagi whined and Mamoru shot her a look.

"Usako, do not ever call yourself that again," he hissed and Usagi deflated.

"Two hours ago I was married to two men, that doesn't exactly scream virtuous," Usagi snapped at him and Mamoru let out a breath and pulled her to him, taking both of her hands in his.

"You are perfect," he whispered against her fingers and she melted a bit.

"Your key sir," Hiro-san chimed and the couple looked at him with surprise. "It's the penthouse," he added and Usagi's eyes widened further. "Stay as long as you like," he said with a small smile and Mamoru gently took the key from him. "Congratulations," Hiro said with a bow of his head and Mamoru returned the gesture. Mamoru felt a hand tug on his and he smirked following after his bride. She pushed the elevator button and he took her left hand in his and inspected the rock on her finger.

"How did this thing not cut you every time you moved?" He questioned and Usagi groaned and quickly pulled the thing off.

"It did," she snapped then stared at it. Though it was pointy it had good memories attached to it.

"You choose well Usako. He is a good man," Mamoru breathed gently and she glanced up at him.

"He is," she breathed. Gently she put the ring in her pocket and smiled up at her beloved. "You do realize I'm probably just going to have a nervous breakdown upstairs, drink, cry and pass out right because this had to have been the worst and weirdest weekend of my life and I was pretty prepped to be Seiya's wife and now I'm suddenly the wife of a man who should be dead… I'm probably only functioning on adrenaline," Usagi admitted and let out a deep breath.

"As long as you are wearing this," Mamoru breathed and she glanced back at him with wonder then her breath caught in her throat. He held the heart shaped diamond up to her and she melted. "And you let me hold you," he finished and he gently slid the ring onto her left hand, his heart thudding with joy as he pulled her into the elevator. Gently he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she pressed the right floor. His hand gently cupped the side of her face and she smiled charmingly at him.

"Are you blocking my view of the lobby so I won't see another husband of mine and ruin our honeymoon?" She questioned dryly and Mamoru smirked.

"Yes, yes I am," he said and captured her lips lovingly, the elevator doors closing soundly.

He held her sleeping form against him, her hair a golden mane flowing around them. She had been true to her word and the minute their suite door closed she pretty much had a nervous breakdown. There was screaming and crying and anger and then deep thankfulness that it finally hit her he was alive and he was here with her. They talked long into the night and she told him everything. How she slowly fell for Seiya and why she had decided to marry him.

"He made me sane," she had said with a thankful sigh and Mamoru only smiled lovingly at her. That was a terrible reason to marry someone but the only one he could contently accept… if she had said she married him because she couldn't keep her hands off of him and his kiss made fireworks appear behind her eyes then he would have had a serious problem. As it was the fact they dated for over three years and he never got anywhere with her was a pretty glaring statement… His Usako was not shy about affection and had on more than one occasion jumped quite willingly into his arms. If she had wanted Seiya, she would have had him.

It was still a bit surreal. It was only a week ago for him that he had married her and left to go to America but it had been years for her… years of school, of battles, of him missing her everyday life. He tightened his grip on her and she moaned, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered contently and he closed his eyes in happiness.

He pulled open the door and four faces looked at him with amusement.

"You all did not have to come," he said with a shake of his head and Ami blushed, Rei pressing her lips together with amusement.

"I swear I just told Ami so she could get Usagi's clothes," Makoto said with a sigh and she stepped aside revealing a food cart behind her. "Ran into the bellhop on the elevator. Stole the food for you," she grinned as she pushed it inside, Ami following carrying two bags of clothes for the royals. Rei smirked as Minako skipped inside.

"Aw wore her out?" Minako questioned glancing at the blonde still sleeping in the bed. Mamoru only gave her a smile and nothing more.

"I brought Prozac," Ami said suddenly fishing it out of her pocket. "I kind of have been giving it to her all weekend," Ami said shaking the bottle and the five turned to her with horror.

"She has been drinking all weekend Ami-chan," Mamoru snapped angrily at her as he took the bottle from her hand. "Whose prescription even is this… Ami," he snapped reading Ami's name on the bottle and she looked at him with innocence.

"How do you think I got her to take them? She would have been screaming and crying all weekend. As it is she is sleeping peacefully. Don't test me. I'm a doctor and you aren't," Ami spat at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, low blow," Rei spat pushing the genius.

"Why are you girls always on my honeymoon?" A sleepy voice asked from the sheets.  
"Well, since we killed our prospects we have to live vicariously through you," Minako said dryly and Rei blinked and Makoto stiffened.

"We did what?" Makoto snapped and Ami let out a breath and waved her hand telling them to dismiss it.

"Here take a Prozac and not think about it, that's what I do," Ami muttered with a sigh and Makoto suddenly felt sick.

"I invited them. They amuse me," Mamoru mumbled putting the pills on the table out of Makoto's reach. Minako titlted her head at him and he sighed. "That came out wrong," he mused and Makoto smirked at him.

"We are on our way out. Just wanted to drop off some clothes for you," Minako said with a smile as Usagi climbed out of the bed, cutely rubbing her eyes before slipping a robe on.

"What's the aftermath report?" Usagi questioned making a beeline for the food.

"The Three Lights are taking a long unexpected break from music," Rei began and Usagi glanced up at her. "Think they left last night back for Kinmoku," she said gently and Usagi let out a breath. She found her pants from the previous evening and then held up the triangle diamond to Ami who took it.

"Their home planet," Makoto breathed in explanation to Mamoru who looked at his love as she grabbed a pastry off of the table. She looked a bit sad but at the same time he knew she was happy for them to return home. She confessed she had felt guilty from robbing him of his Princess and home world.

"Signed the papers on your condo this morning," Ami said holding up a red folder and Usagi groaned.

"Oh crap," she whined looking at her. "What am I going to do with that giant space across from Juuban park? I don't want to live alone," she whined. Mamoru tilted his head amused at her and Rei smirked as the others easily thought what Mamoru was thinking as well.

"Put Mamoru-san's name on the lease since he has more money than you," Ami breathed and Usagi blinked. "You are a penniless grad student once more."

"Right. Keep forgetting I'm still married. This is all so weird," Usagi said with a breath and Mamoru took her hand, gently pulling her towards him. She stumbled easily into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his white undershirt.  
"Would you like me to have his stuff moved over there?" Makoto question and Usagi sucked in a deep breath then grabbed the pill bottle off of the table as she left Mamoru's arms.

"Don't take that," he snapped at her and she winked.

"Let's see how the rest of the week goes. The man may not want to be married to five year older me and I may not be as in love with him as I think…" Her words were cut off as he captured her lips possessively. Minako let out a sigh of contentment watching their colors mingle and grasp onto each other in one fluid light. Rei smiled pulling on Minako's arms as the four senshi made their way to the door.

Usagi melted easily into his arms, her hands grasping onto him desperately as he coaxed her mouth open and invaded deepening the kiss. She was his and every kiss was going to state that loud and clear.

* * *

That's it my sweet friends.  
There is one little bonus I just wrote about Luna coming home. I'll post that next ;)

I also have another AU story that is stinkin adorable... it's a oneshot about... well.. I should probably just post it right?

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


	6. BONUS

Title: My Favorite Husband

Rating:T

Author's Note: BONUS CHAPTER

Here is a little one shot that takes place about two weeks later when Luna returns home from Mau.

Dedicated to Wishwars for giving me the idea... what would Luna indeed think? ;)

Enjoy and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
I hope to have more to read still left in me.

* * *

She braced herself. She was happy for Usagi-chan. Happy for Usagi-chan. She had chanted that to herself the last few days preparing for this moment when she would be sitting here on her new doorstep. She thought about going to live with Minako-chan and Artemis… she would greatly like being with Artemis more but she couldn't do that. She wanted and needed to be with her charge. It was her responsibility to always be with her. Seiya-kun was a nice man. They got along well. This will all work out well.

She meowed at the door loudly.

After a few minutes and scratches it flung open with excitement.

"Luna!" Usagi cried with joy and Luna's eyes widened with happiness. She didn't realize how much she missed the beautiful blonde until she saw her again. Immediately she jumped up and Usagi caught her, closing the door and bringing her inside.

"Usagi-chan, how I've missed you," Luna purred happily into her rubbing against her chin. "Forgive me for being away so long. I wanted to give you proper time to adjust and have a good honeymoon with Seiya-kun," she continued and she felt Usagi stiffen. Luna lifted her head to see Usagi staring at her silently and it made all the hairs on her tail stand straight up.

"Luna," Usagi began gently and Luna's ears flattened in danger. "I'm not even sure where to start…"

"You did marry him right Usagi?" Luna questioned gently and Usagi nodded.

"Yes. I did," Usagi said with a nod and Luna nodded slightly even though her heart deflated. She kind of hoped the blonde had a change of heart at he last minute and didn't go through with it.

"Usako!" A voice yelled from within the apartment and Luna's ears twitched in that direction. That name… that voice…

"But a really funny thing happened on our Honeymoon," Usagi continued as she walked deeper into the large apartment.

"My love if I trip over your shoes one more time I'm going to throw them away," Mamoru Chiba smirked walking into the room, the offending object dangling on his finger.

"Darling, give me a break. I've never had to share a room," she snapped back at him amused and she felt Luna stiffen in her arms. She looked at the small cat with alarm then quickly sat her on the back of the sofa.

"Mamoru-san?" Luna said a bit desperately and the man stopped. His deep blue eyes looked at the small black cat before him and he smiled adoringly at her.

"Luna," he greeted and the cat before him shivered. "Welcome home," he added and Usagi slid her arms around him happily, burying her head against his chest with joy. His arms wrapped around her securely, kissing her head lovingly.

"What the hell happened in three weeks?" Luna stuttered and looked around the room as if she would suddenly see some explanation for all of this. Mamoru-san was alive? They were here, together?

"When I was 16 I married Mamo-chan secretly the day before he went to America," Usagi said quickly and then grinned as if that secret had weighed on her chest for years. Luna's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Luna hissed and Mamrou took a small step back, Usagi still wrapped in his arms.

"I had him declared legally dead and that ended our marriage but then he showed up alive. So, then he was alive again and I was married to two men in the middle of my Honeymoon," Usagi said calmly with a nod.

"What the…" Luna's voice trailed off as anger seemed to radiate from her entire being.

"Maybe you should stop," Mamoru whispered and Usagi let go of him, her eyes catching the black cat's purple.

"I got detained in a public jail then Seiya annulled my marriage and Mamoru tried to divorce me all in the span of ten minutes," Usagi said with a shake of her head.

"You aren't going to let that go," Mamoru sighed and Usagi shot him a look.

"Never my love. Never," she hissed then turned back to Luna. "I refused to sign the Divorce papers so here we are. Happily married and ready to rule the world together," Usagi said with a content sigh and Luna could only stare at her completely and utterly dumbfounded. "I also think I'm pregnant," Usagi added with a bright smile and Luna fell off the couch, her frame hitting the cushions as unconsciousness took her.

"That was a bit too far don't you think Fred?" Mamoru sighed, a small smirk on his lips as he gently bent down and made the cat was still breathing. Usagi shrugged, her arms crossing across her chest.

"She skipped out on my wedding Mamo-chan," Usagi spat and he smirked. "I needed her the most that day. A little fake pregnancy isn't going to scar her… cats don't get brain damage do they?" She asked suddenly, worry coming to her voice.

"She is a human trapped in a cat darling," he reminded and Usagi winced. "I'm not a vet, or a doctor but she is still breathing. She will be fine," he reassured and Usagi smiled lovingly at him.

"I've decided to call you Shirley," Usagi sighed with contentment and Mamoru raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"In retaliation for Fred? I thought you loved Fred," he purred at her, yanking her into his arms and she melted easily into them, her fingers curling into his shirt possessively.

"Surely I do," she cooed and he smirked.

"Cute. Super cute," he teased and she pulled away from him darting towards the bedroom. He smirked looking back at the sleeping cat then took off after her. He slid into her easily and her laughter filled the room as they tumbled onto the bed. His fingers began to tickle her sides mercilessly until suddenly they stopped. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Sieya didn't help you pick out any of this furniture did he?" He questioned and Usagi glanced at him, her face flushed from their tickle fight and a smile still bright on her lips.

"Of course not Shirley," she laughed and he grinned pulling her up against him, holding her securely in his arms. He felt the more clingy of them now but he was unapologetic about it. She was his. His and his alone and he would treasure her every moment he had her. "It's so weird to be whole again," she whispered, gently kissing his chin and he closed his eyes happily, leaning his forehead against her own.

"I know exactly what you mean Usako," he whispered lovingly.

"I mean… it wouldn't be crazy if we started trying to get pregnant," Usagi muttered after a few minutes and Mamoru let out a laugh, her fingers gently playing with the buttons on his shirt, stealthily unbuttoning them.

"I'm pretty sure our little girl only comes after the ice-age my love. We can wait a little longer before we rule the world," he breathed nipping her lips and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Aw, are you intimidated your wife has more degrees than you?" She teased and his eyes narrowed at her.

"I kind of miss when you were dumb," he sighed and she gasped with offense, quickly hitting his chest and he grunted at the pain.

"Hey, I'm only a few weeks old. Be gentle," he teased, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling at her so much.

"Oh, gentle?" She questioned and leaned forward, her lips going to his ear and his hands tightened around her as she kissed the flesh tenderly, traveling down his neck and leaving little love bites along the way. He heard the phone start to ring and they both quickly ignored it. He hummed his satisfaction at her attention and she smirked biting him a bit harder and he laughed.

"USAGI!" A voice screamed suddenly and both bolted upright in the bed, their eyes darting to the living room where a black cat was suddenly wide awake. "You are a dead princess," Luna spat in anger and Usagi let out a scream. The answering machine clicked on and Mamoru listened as Usagi jumped up, Luna chasing after her quickly.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san! Your honeymoon is officially over right? Casue seriously… how many times can you have sex already? Oh… probably a lot… anywhoo… let's make a tradition of always having dinner together on Tuesdays," Minako's voice filled their apartment and Mamoru's face twisted at her words.

"And Thursday!" Makoto cried on the machine and Mamoru heard a smack.

"Stop it! We will soon all be living in a castle together once. Give the people their friggen privacy! Anyway! Be over in about twenty minutes with dinner! Love and kisses!" The machine clicked off and Usagi let out a cry.

"Stop scratching me furrball!" She growled. "I am a grown woman!"

"A grown woman who married two men at the same time!" Luna screamed at her and Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Now you are just being dramatic. It was not the same… OW DANGIT!" Usagi yelled and Mamoru only smiled. He was home and this was perfect.

* * *

The end.

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


End file.
